The Imperial Masquerade
by DarthRavager86
Summary: Jyn Erso, also known as Darth Thana, is now free of the Emperor's control, and has begun to reevaluate her choices. Now, she leaves the rebellion to return to the Empire, where she must pretend to play the part she once played so naturally. That of an evil Imperial princess. Part 4 of the Darth Thana series.
1. Chapter 1

JYN ERSO, also known as Darth Thana, the adopted daughter of Emperor Palpatine, has escaped the Rebel Alliance after spending over a month as their prisoner.

During her captivity, Jyn was freed from the Emperor's mind control, which had forced her to be completely committed to the dark side of the force. She has since begun to turn away from her Sith ways, and has found love in the form of rebel hero LUKE SKYWALKER.

Accompanied by her student, Kamron Varr, Jyn is aboard a stolen rebel ship, blindly travelling through hyperspace as she desperately seeks to return to the Empire, and carry out her plans to overthrow the Emperor…

* * *

Aboard a stolen u-wing, Jyn Erso is seated on the floor in the cargo hold. In front of her is a long white staff, a silver necklace, and a small, yellow crystal. All three objects contain ancient kyber crystals which give special force abilities to whoever bonds with them. Jyn has now bonded to all three, and has grown very strong with the force.

_I can feel the power of the crystals within me. I am now far stronger than I was when I used only the dark side. It's as my older self said, the Jedi and the Sith are both wrong. Narrow minded religions which fail to embrace the true force, as I think I have begun to._ Jyn thinks.

"**You are very close now. There is only one more crystal for you to recover. Then, you will be strong enough to destroy the Emperor, and acquire the crystal in his possession."** The disembodied voice of Abeloth says.

_I know. Ahsoka Tano suggested I go to Rhen Var. Do you happen to know if the last crystal is there?_ Jyn thinks.

"**Indeed it is. However, you must be suitably prepared to acquire it."** Abeloth answers.

_What do you mean by that?_ Jyn thinks.

"**You must not only be strong enough with the force, you must also be balanced. Both light and dark. Otherwise, the crystal will reject you."** Abeloth says.

_Aren't I pretty much balanced now? I don't feel like a Sith or Jedi._ Jyn thinks.

"**Essentially, yes. However, you are not actively using the light. You are just...avoiding the dark. You are basically apathetic when it comes to the force. Apathy...is death."** Abeloth says.

_Apathy is death? Quoting Darth Traya, I see._ Jyn thinks.

"**Indeed. Despite being dead for centuries, that particular Sith has many valuable lessons. You should look to them."** Abeloth says.

_You're right. I will._ Jyn thinks.

"**Thank you. Now, I suggest you use the next few hours to better acquaint yourself with the light side of the force."** Abeloth says.

_How?_ Jyn thinks.

"**Meditate, but you must do so to center yourself emotionally, as opposed to doing so to strengthen your anger and hate as you once did."** Abeloth answers.

_You mean...use meditation to calm myself? That's how the Jedi do it, isn't it?_ Jyn thinks.

"**Correct. I sense no anger in you, so I believe you will not have much difficulty."** Abeloth answers.

_Alright. I guess I'd better get to it._ Jyn thinks.

"**Indeed. Summon me if you need me. Otherwise, we will not speak again until you encounter the crystal. You will not likely need my assistance until then."** Abeloth says.

_I'll call you if I need you._ Jyn thinks.

"**I will answer, Jyn. I will always be here for you." **Abeloth says.

_Thank you, Abeloth._ Jyn thinks.

"**You are welcome. Now, I will leave you to your task."** Abeloth says.

* * *

A few hours later, Jyn is meditating, when she feels the ship shudder, then come to a stop.

_We've dropped out of hyperspace. I need to get to the cockpit and see what's going on._ Jyn thinks. She stands up, and leaves the cargo hold.

* * *

Jyn enters the cockpit of the u-wing, where Kamron Varr, Emperor's Hand is piloting. The young man looks at Jyn, and says " We're out of hyperspace, milady. Eight hours as you ordered. Looks like we're out of the Utapau sector, and passed through one other."

"Very good. Can you get a fix on our position?" Jyn asks.

"Rhen Var system." Kamron answers.

_Rhen Var? That's where Ahsoka Tano suggested I go to look for the fourth crystal. This cannot be a coincidence that we end up here. This is...the will of the force, I suppose._ Jyn thinks.

"Rhen Var? There's an outpost here. Maybe we can get a better ride back to Coruscant. Break comm silence and contact the base." Jyn says.

Kamron switches on the ship's comm, and says "Rhen Var outpost, emergency code 1138. Please acknowledge."

_Emergency code 1138? Intelligence agent in need of assistance? Not bad, Kamron._ Jyn thinks.

"Code confirmed. Provide identification code." A female voice says over the comm.

_Right. That's me._ Jyn thinks.

"ID code... Shadow 1216. Obsidian level clearance." Jyn says. Nearly a minute passes with no response.

_What's taking them so long? I'm usually cleared in seconds when I give my ID._ Jyn thinks.

"Lady Thana, we are honored by your presence, and are ready to provide any assistance you require." The voice over the comm says.

"We are in a stolen rebel ship, and our long range comm's out, so we can't call for a destroyer. Would you happen to have a shuttle to spare, or a way to call for a ship?" Jyn asks.

"This base is shadow level classified. We are unable to use long range communications without authorization from the Emperor or Director Isard." The voice over the comm says.

"I see. Can you provide us with a shuttle?" Jyn asks.

"We'll have a shuttle prepared for you. Standby for landing coordinates." The voice over the comm says. A few minutes pass.

"Okay. I have the coordinates." Kamron says.

"Take us down." Jyn says.

"Yes, milady." Kamron says.

* * *

The u-wing heads to the surface of Rhen Var, a frozen wasteland littered in ancient ruins. The only sign of civilization is the small Imperial outpost built into a mountain side. The u-wing approaches the outpost, and lands in the large hangar.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jyn and Kamron emerge from the u-wing, now wearing rebel issue cold weather outfits. The hangar that their ship is landed in seems deserted.

"Convenient that there was cold weather gear for two in the hold. It's almost like someone knew we were coming here." Kamron says.

_That someone would be Ezra Bridger. He probably looked ahead to the future and saw that we were coming here. I shall have to thank him. This planet is rather cold._ Jyn thinks.

"Interesting that there's no one here to greet us. I would think the base commander would roll out the red carpet for the Imperial princess." Kamron says.

"I don't really care about all that anymore, but you're right. Protocol requires a reception committee of some sort. This is damned odd." Jyn says.

"This could be one of those droid operated bases." Kamron says.

"There would still be a human commander and a few officers. Something is not right here." Jyn says.

"You could say that." A male voice says from behind Jyn and Kamron. The two turn around, and come face to face with several armed people in civilian attire, including a middle aged man with long silver hair and a moustache.

"What...is going on here?" Jyn asks.

"Welcome to Rhen Var, Lady Thana. We met a long time ago, but in case you don't remember… Bel Iblis. Garm Bel Iblis." The middle aged man, Bel Iblis says.

_Garm Bel Iblis? That means his forces have taken over the outpost. I'd rather not have to fight any of these people, but I will if I must. They're enemies of the Emperor, and could be potential allies._ Jyn thinks.

"Senator Bel Iblis. Now that we know each other, what are your intentions?" Jyn asks.

"You and your associate can consider yourselves under arrest. Your ship and cargo will be confiscated. Now, hand over your weapons." Bel Iblis answers.

"We should kill them! The princess is too dangerous to be kept alive!" A distorted, mechanical voice says. Jyn looks toward the source of the voice, a masked woman dressed in layers of black and dark blue. Her face is entirely concealed by the mask, making her species inconclusive. The woman's most interesting feature is the two lightsabers on her belt.

_She's...a force user. Not a Jedi, but not fully dark either. Like me, I suppose. Interesting. Wait… those lightsabers! Those belonged to Asajj Ventress, and later, to First Sister! But… she's dead. Twelve years ago._ _Vader blew up her fighter after she turned traitor._ _What is going on here?_ Jyn thinks.

"Who exactly are you supposed to be?" Jyn asks.

"I am Barra Ren. Master of the Knights of Ren." The woman, Barra answers.

"Knights of Ren? As in...Rhen Var?" Jyn asks.

"Correct. This is the world where our order was founded centuries ago. Thanks to our rebel allies, we have driven the Empire from it." Barra answers.

"What are the Knights of Ren?" Jyn asks.

"We preserve the history of the Jedi and the Sith. Artifacts. Ancient texts. That sort of thing. Things the Empire seeks to take or destroy. We are also a home to orphans and runaway slaves. The galaxy's outcasts." Barra answers.

"I have never heard of such an order." Jyn says.

"That is as we intend it. We move in the shadows. We gather knowledge and preserve it. We do not make war, but we will protect ourselves. Your Empire would kill us all, simply because we do not bend the knee to your precious father. As the master, it is my duty to protect my knights. That is why you will not leave this world alive." Barra says.

"It's not my Empire. Not yet anyway." Jyn says.

"You are the Emperor's daughter! You are just like him! An Empire under your rule would be exactly the same!" Barra shouts.

"I am not his daughter! I am his slave! I have no loyalty to him, and I am nothing like him! Not anymore!" Jyn says.

"Lies! I know you well, princess! You are just as hateful and vile as the Emperor! A monster hiding behind a pretty face! You enjoy killing! You thrive on violence!" Barra shouts.

"Barra!" Bel Iblis says. Barra looks at him.

"Yes, general?" Barra asks.

"Normally, I don't approve of executions, but I don't think we have a choice. Do whatever you want with her." Bel Iblis says.

"Thank you, general. I think we'll put her on trial." Barra says.

"Trial?" Jyn asks.

"You two!" Barra says, pointing to the two masked men behind her.

"Yes, Master Barra?" One of the men asks.

"Take her to the sword!" Barra answers.

"The...sword?" Jyn asks. Barra turns to face her once more.

"An ancient weapon known as the blacksword. Our most prized artifact. For the last thirty thousand years, it has been stuck inside a large kyber crystal formation. No one has ever been able to remove it. There is an ancient prophecy that says- only the one who will bring peace shall be able to remove the sword. This being shall know the light and the dark, and shall be a master of the force. Whoever proves worthy of removing the sword shall become our new master. Of course, you will fail, but I will allow you to make the attempt. If nothing else, then purely for the satisfaction of watching a Sith fail." Barra says.

"So, if I were to...remove the sword from the crystal?" Jyn asks.

"You would become our master, but that's impossible. You're a Sith." Barra says.

"We'll see." Jyn says.

"Indeed we will. Now, you and the young man will leave your weapons with the general, then you will come with us. Cooperate, or we will execute you now. The choice is yours." Barra says. The masked woman takes her lightsabers from her belt, and aims them toward Jyn and Kamron.

"Very well. I have no interest in a fight. We will surrender our weapons." Jyn says.

"Milady, we can take them!" Kamron says.

"No. We do as she says. Hand over your weapons." Jyn says.

"Yes, milady." Kamron says. Jyn and Kamron surrender their weapons.

"Good. Now, follow me, and don't try anything foolish." Barra says.

"Understood." Jyn says.


	2. Chapter 2

The Knights of Ren lead Jyn and Kamron to an underground cavern. The cavern contains numerous crystal formations, including a large, green crystal with a black sword handle sticking out of it. Barra stops in front of the large crystal.

_Thana is the Emperor's daughter, and a vile monster. I'm endangering my knights by keeping her alive. Yet, the vision was clear. I have to test her. I have to know for certain._ Barra thinks.

"Thana. Come forward." Barra says. Jyn starts to walk toward the masked woman.

"Milady…" Kamron says.

"No, Kamron. I'm doing this. Stay here." Jyn says.

"For once I agree with the Sith. You will watch, but you will not interfere. Do so, and you forfeit your life." Barra says.

"I hardly think threats are necessary." Jyn says.

_Interesting. The fearsome Darth Thana seems to be getting soft._ Barra thinks.

"I am in charge here, and I will decide what is necessary. Not you. Now, get over here!" Barra says. Jyn walks to the crystal, and stops a few feet in front of it. She looks at the handle of the sword.

_The sword… I hear the song so clearly! If I can bond with this crystal, I will be strong enough to fight the Emperor!_ Jyn thinks.

"**Indeed. This is the Blacksword. Within is the Crystal of Reckoning. Upon bonding with the crystal, you will gain nearly instant cell regeneration, and the ability to alter matter at the subatomic level."** The disembodied voice of Abeloth says.

_Such abilities actually exist? Cell regeneration? I'll basically be immortal, and… altering matter at the subatomic level? Will I be able to… kill with that power?_ Jyn thinks.

"**There are limits, of course. You will be able to kill, but those strong with the force will be able to resist. As for the cell regeneration, you will not be immortal. You will still age normally. Also, if your injuries are significant enough, you could still die. Immortality will not be possible for you until you have all five of the ancient crystals."** Abeloth answers.

_This power, it sounds almost… wrong. Unnatural. Like no single person should have it. Yet, I need it._ _For now._ Jyn thinks.

"**Yes, Jyn. It is the only way you will be able to defeat the Emperor. Once that is done, you will rule the galaxy, and may use the power as you wish."** Abeloth says.

_Or not use it at all._ Jyn thinks.

"**You are fearful of it?" **Abeloth asks.

_No. I just don't want to misuse it._ Jyn thinks.

"**I believe that you will use this power wisely."** Abeloth says.

_I hope so._ Jyn thinks. She notices that Barra is now pacing back and forth.

"**I will leave you for now. The one that calls herself Barra is growing impatient."** Abeloth says.

_She is...talking to someone through the force. The Emperor? I hope not. Otherwise, we may be in serious trouble._ Barra thinks.

"You have a force connection to someone. I sensed it. Your father perhaps? Were you telling him where we are?" Barra asks.

"I was doing no such damn thing!" Jyn answers.

"As if I should believe anything you say, Darth Thana! You will have one chance to remove the sword from that crystal. After you fail, you and the boy will be executed." Barra says.

"I see. Let's get on with it, then." Jyn says.

"Go ahead, but I warn you. Try anything foolish, and you die." Barra says.

"Aren't you killing me anyway?" Jyn asks.

"Well…" Barra answers.

"Either you are or you aren't." Jyn says.

_I sense that Barra is putting on a show. I'm not sure she actually intends to kill us. She is no darksider. Her anger and hate seem to be… mostly directed toward herself. Interesting._ _I think I know who she really is._ _All this time, and we thought she was dead._ Jyn thinks.

_Is she able to see through my deception? I have no wish to actually kill her, but I will do so if I must. I'd prefer to never kill again. I already have so much blood on my hands, and I've tried for years to put that behind me._ _Still, I am Master of the Knights of Ren. I must protect those under my care, and that means I must maintain this facade for now._ Barra thinks.

"Enough, Thana! Stop wasting my time! Grab the handle, and pull out the sword! If you can." Barra says. Jyn nods, then steps closer to the crystal. She slowly extends one hand, and touches the handle of the sword.

_This sword hasn't moved in thirty thousand years. Who put it here, and why?_ Jyn thinks.

"**The last one to use the sword came to believe that it was unnatural and should only be used by those of the right mind. So, he placed a powerful enchantment upon it, ensuring that only those balanced in the force would be able to remove the sword from the crystal."** Abeloth says.

_And no one has used it since._ Jyn thinks.

"**No one has been worthy of it. Until now."** Abeloth says.

_We'll see._ Jyn thinks.

"**Indeed we will. I wish you luck."** Abeloth says.

_Thank you._ Jyn thinks. She tightly wraps both hands around the handle of the sword, and takes a deep breath. Then, she pulls with all of her strength. The ancient weapon moves slightly, and makes a loud, high pitched screech as metal scrapes against crystal.

_What the… she moved it?_ _Impossible! She's a Sith Lord!_ Barra thinks.

Jyn continues to pull on the sword, grunting in frustration. After a minute, she gives up, and backs away.

_With all the strength and power I have, the thing barely moves an inch?_ Jyn thinks.

"**You are balanced, but you still have doubts. Let go of them, and I believe you will succeed."** Abeloth says.

_Okay. Here we go again._ Jyn thinks. She puts both hands on the sword once more, and closes her eyes. After a moment, Jyn pulls with all of her strength. This time, the sword smoothly slides out of the crystal, and the cavern is filled with a white, blinding light. The light lasts for only a few seconds, before gradually fading. Everyone stares in disbelief at the sight of Jyn, holding the ancient sword in her hands. Like the handle, the blade is solid black in color.

"**Congratulations, Jyn. You have done it. The power of the Blacksword is yours. Only one crystal remains. The one within the Emperor's lightsaber. In some ways, you are now stronger than he is, and will likely prevail in a fight. Just, be mindful. Do not let yourself be consumed by arrogance or impatience."** Abeloth says.

_I won't. I don't obsess over this power as I once did, but I see it's necessity. I need it to destroy the Emperor._ Jyn thinks.

_She did it? This should not be… How?_ _She's a darksider!_ _She shouldn't be worthy of the Blacksword!_ Barra thinks.

Jyn examines the Blacksword, and notices a small gem on the crossguard. She puts her thumb over the gem, and fire erupts from the blade.

_How the hell? Flames… from metal?_ Jyn thinks.

"**It is not a natural fire. This is the power of the crystal at work. When active, this weapon will block a lightsaber's blade. You will find it to be most effective."** Abeloth says.

_I don't even need a lightsaber anymore, I suppose. I have this, and the staff, which is a quite effective weapon in it's own right._ Jyn thinks. She stares in awe at the ancient weapon for a moment, then runs her thumb over the gem once more. The fire vanishes, and Jyn looks at Barra, who stares at Jyn with her arms crossed.

"I take it you weren't expecting me to succeed." Jyn says.

"This… shouldn't be possible. You're a Sith." Barra says.

"Not really. Not anymore." Jyn says.

_You're so shocked by what I just did that you've dropped your mental shields. You're projecting thoughts. Images. I'm absolutely certain of it now. I know who you are._ Jyn thinks.

"Impossible. No one ever comes back from the dark side." Barra says.

"You did, Barra. Or do you prefer Barriss?" Jyn asks.

_How the frack? She couldn't possibly know!_ _Ahsoka and I were so careful!_ _There's no way the Empire could have figured out I survived!_ _Oh, well. I suppose it's too late now. She knows, so I guess it's time to drop the charade._ Barra thinks. She lowers her hood, then slowly removes her mask, revealing herself to be a green skinned mirialan woman of about forty. Her dark hair is streaked with grey at the temples and is in an unkempt, medium length style.

"Barriss will do. I haven't shown my face in public in over a decade, and the records clearly show that I died in an explosion, twelve years ago! How... did you figure it out?" Barra, or Barriss asks.

"First, there are the lightsabers, which were last known to be in your possession. Second, you were so surprised by me claiming the sword that you unintentionally dropped your mental shields. You were projecting thoughts and images of your past. I didn't see much, but it was enough for me to figure out who you really are." Jyn says.

"You… were able to perceive my thoughts?" Barriss asks.

"I'm one of the few that's strong enough to read thoughts clearly without direct contact. Most others are only able to sense emotions. I sensed… so much of your regret over your past actions. You're a lot like me in that regard." Jyn answers.

"This is a trick, right? Sith have no regrets." Barriss says.

"No tricks. I don't consider myself to be a Sith anymore." Jyn says.

"So, do I call you Princess Thana, then?" Barriss asks.

"No. I wouldn't insult you by calling you First Sister, so please, call me Jyn Erso. That is my true name. The one the Emperor stole from me." Jyn says.

"Stole from you? What do you mean by that?" Barriss asks.

"The Emperor is not my true father. I was adopted, after a complete mindwipe. I was taken from the Jedi Temple when Vader attacked." Jyn answers.

"You were… a Jedi?" Barriss asks.

"Hardly. I was only four. I barely remember it." Jyn says.

_The Emperor stole a youngling from the temple and twisted her into his adopted daughter? She was an innocent child, and could have been a Jedi Knight someday were it not for the purge. Were it not for Palpatine and Vader. Bastards!_ Barriss thinks.

"You don't act like a Sith, and you don't feel like it either. You're balanced in the force. Both light and dark equally. How?" Barriss asks.

"At the age of four, I was brainwashed by the Emperor to obey him and hate everyone else. Two weeks ago, that brainwashing was undone." Jyn answers.

"So, when you say you are no longer Darth Thana…" Barriss says.

"I really am not, and I have no desire to be her ever again." Jyn says.

"You were conditioned to obey the Emperor. Force suggestions, I presume?" Barriss asks.

"That's right. Now, what's next?" Jyn asks.

"You have claimed the Blacksword. According to our rules, you have passed the trial. You are… our master now." Barriss answers.

"I think it would be safe to assume you don't want that." Jyn says.

"Your assumption would be correct. I do not trust you." Barriss says.

"Fair enough. Honestly, I'm not sure I deserve to be your leader." Jyn says.

"The force has deemed you worthy. I don't understand why. Whether you feel you deserve the honor or not is irrelevant. The Knights of Ren are yours to lead, and we will follow you." Barriss says.

"You accept it?" Jyn asks.

"The rules are clear. That being said, if you betray us to the Empire, I will challenge you." Barriss says.

"Understandable. I am an outsider. I have given you and your knights no reason to trust me." Jyn says.

"Regardless, you are one of us now." Barriss says.

"I'm an orphan and a slave, so I guess I do qualify." Jyn says. Barriss laughs.

"You are not what I remember." Barriss says.

"Good. I'm not her anymore." Jyn says.

"I see that now. I apologize for the bad girl act. I thought you were a threat to us." Barriss says.

"It's alright. I've done many bad things. You are wise not to trust me. If you wish, I will return the sword and leave in peace." Jyn says.

"No. The rules are clear. The sword is yours. You are our master." Barriss says.

"Just like that, you give up the position of master?" Jyn asks.

"I hold the title, but I'm elected to a five year term, as all masters have been before me. You are different. You have the Blacksword. Once you take the oath, you... will be master for life. According to the ancient prophecy, you will be the one to bring peace. I think… that if this is true, then maybe, you're the chosen one that the Jedi believed in." Barriss says.

"Ezra Bridger basically told me that I was the chosen one. Not Anakin Skywalker." Jyn says.

"Really? Then, perhaps it could be true." Barriss says.

"I don't know. Honestly, I'm not sure I believe it. I did not expect this, nor do I feel deserving of it. However, it has happened. There must be a reason for it." Jyn answers.

"There must be. The Jedi believed that nothing happens by accident. That everything happens according to the will of the force." Barriss says.

"If that's true, then the force has a pretty fracked up sense of humor." Jyn says. Barriss laughs.

"Yes, it does." Barriss says.

"Well, I am here. I have the sword. Before I accept leadership of your order, I should explain my plans to you." Jyn says.

"Knowing what your intentions are might be helpful." Barriss says. Jyn chuckles.

"Yes, I suppose so. Very well. I plan to remove the Emperor, and Darth Vader. I plan to become Empress, and reshape the Empire into something better. I still haven't worked out all the details, but I plan to outlaw slavery. Sexism. Racism. All citizens of the new Empire shall have the same rights. Furthermore, greed will not be rewarded, nor will the sadistic cruelty that the current regime promotes." Jyn says.

"That sounds… pretty good actually. What of the Jedi?" Barriss asks.

"The Jedi are not my enemy anymore. One of them freed my mind, and another helped me find some semblance of peace. Although I don't agree with their views of the force, the Jedi will be allowed to restore their order and practice openly." Jyn says.

"I sense you are telling the truth. You mean every word. I… I'll help you in any way I can." Barriss says.

"I appreciate that." Jyn says. Barriss nods, then turns to the knights guarding Kamron.

"Release the boy, and leave us." Barriss says.

"Master, they're Imperials!" One of the knights, a twi'lek man says.

"We have no enemies here. Now, do as I say." Barriss says.

"Yes, Master Barriss." The twi'lek says. He leaves the cavern, followed by the other knights. This leaves only Jyn, Barriss, and Kamron, who approaches the two women.

"Milady?" Kamron asks.

"You might as well get comfortable, Kamron." Jyn answers.

"Yes, of course. Please, join us, young man. I apologize for the cold reception. I thought you and the princess were a threat to us, and I acted accordingly." Barriss says.

"That's okay. I'm used to not being welcome." Kamron says.

"What is your connection to her anyway?" Barriss asks, pointing at Jyn.

"I am an Emperor's Hand, but I'm really her student. I hate the Emperor just as much as she does." Kamron answers.

"Interesting. You follow her willingly?" Barriss asks.

"Yeah, I do. She's changed since Bridger undid the Emperor's brainwashing, but I'm alright with it. She's a hell of a lot easier to talk to now." Kamron says. Barriss laughs.

"I would imagine so. Barriss Offee. That's my real name. Barra Ren is just a codename. I use it when I am around those I do not know." Barriss says.

"Kamron Varr." Kamron says.

"Hello, Kamron." Barriss says.

"If we are going to be working together, then I think I should get to know you a little better. How does an ex Jedi and Inquisitor end up with a secret order of society's outcasts?" Jyn asks. Barriss hesitates for a moment.

"Well, it's a… long story. It starts twenty years ago. I'm sure you're aware of the Jedi Temple bombing." Barriss answers.

"Yes. Ahsoka Tano was blamed for it, and expelled from the Jedi Order." Jyn says.

"That's right. I framed her. I betrayed her. My best friend. I was… so lost at the time. I thought I was doing the right thing. I was so wrong. I became the very thing I was supposed to be fighting." Barriss says.

"That's the dark side for you. A little compromise here and there. Before you know it, you've fallen. Once you fall, it's hard to get back up. Yet, you did." Jyn says.

"I suppose _we_ did." Barriss says.

"Very true. I had help. A lot of help." Jyn says.

"So did I. After serving the Empire for seven years, I had risen to the rank of First Sister. Second in command of the Inquisitors. All I cared about was the next mission, and my own power. I had nothing else. Or so I thought." Barriss says.

"Something changed. Something made you leave the Empire and fake your death." Jyn says.

"Ahsoka. She'd discovered I was an Inquisitor, and had been tracking me. We crossed paths while I was on a solo mission. We fought. She kicked my ass. Then, she forgave me. All those years, and I thought she had been killed on Mandalore. That's what the Imperial records had said. Yet, there she was. Alive and well. Different, but the same. Despite what I'd done to her, she forgave me. I asked her why. She told me I was her friend, and that she loved me." Barriss says.

"I have found that love is a powerful thing, Barriss. I am where I am now because someone chose to give a damn about me." Jyn says.

"Hold on to that. Don't lose yourself to the darkness again. I think I'm starting to like you." Barriss says. Jyn laughs.

"Right back at you." Jyn says. Barriss chuckles.

"This has been an interesting day, but a good one. You bring us hope, Jyn Erso. We need that, desperately. The galaxy needs that." Barriss says.

"I know. I… plan to make the galaxy a better place. I plan to undo all of the Emperor's work. I once supported him, but now, I see that he is wrong. Evil. He must be destroyed. So must those who support him." Jyn says.

"The Knights of Ren are with you, Master Erso." Barriss says.

"Master Erso? I think I can live with that. Although you are more than welcome to call me Jyn." Jyn says.

"Of course, Master… Jyn. We are with you, but I cannot say the same for General Bel Iblis and his rebels. They are helping us now, but I have my doubts as to whether or not the general will support you." Barriss says.

"Then, I shall have to work to earn his trust. In the meantime, you mentioned something about an oath…" Jyn says.

"Oh, yes. You'll need to appear before all the knights as you take the oath to officially become our master." Barriss says.

"How many knights are there?" Jyn asks.

"Close to three hundred. It will take a few hours to assemble everyone." Barriss says.

"Very good. In the meantime, I think I should get to know some of the knights." Jyn says.

"Of course." Barriss says.


	3. Chapter 3

Jyn, Barriss, and Kamron enter an area where several children are gathered. The children are seated in a circle, facing toward a tanned, bearded man in his thirties as he speaks to them. Jyn and Kamron stop to observe, and Barriss follows suit.

"This is one of our classrooms. The children in this group are studying galactic history. The true version. Not Imperial propaganda." Barriss says.

"You have... children here. You don't… make them fight do you?" Jyn asks.

"Oh no. We give them a home. A life. We train them, and educate them, but they're not allowed in combat until they are fifteen. Even then, it's not mandatory." Barriss answers.

"Good. Children have no place on a battlefield." Jyn says.

"I agree." Barriss says.

_The teacher… is a force user. Interesting. He appears to be a few years older than me. He is of the right age that he could be a survivor of the Jedi purge. _Jyn thinks.

The teacher stops speaking when he notices the new arrivals.

"Class, if you'll excuse me, I'll be back shortly. It seems Master Barriss needs me." The teacher says. The man leaves his students, and approaches Barriss.

"Petro." Barriss says.

"What's she doing here? Isn't she a prisoner?" The teacher, Petro, asks.

"Relax, Petro." Barriss says. She moves aside so Petro, can see the Blacksword hanging on Jyn's belt.

"She… claimed the sword?" Petro asks.

"That's right. Jyn Erso is our new master. She will be taking the oath as soon as all of the knights are assembled." Barriss answers.

"Erso? I thought she was Darth Thana!" Petro says.

"Thana is a slave's name. That's not who I am anymore." Jyn says.

"So, you are Thana." Petro says.

"Yes." Jyn says.

"Barriss, we need to lock her up! We can't have her around the children!" Petro says.

"Do you not see the sword, Petro? It's hers. I saw her claim it. She is not our enemy. Not anymore." Barriss says.

"How… did she get the sword? I thought darksiders couldn't claim it." Petro says.

"I'm not exactly a darksider anymore. The person that is known as Darth Thana was a false personality created by the Emperor after he mindwiped me when I was four years old. Two weeks ago, his commands were removed from my mind, and my memories were restored. When I say I am no longer Darth Thana, I mean it." Jyn says.

"Petro, she's one of us. Or was before the Emperor got a hold of her." Barriss says.

"What?" Petro asks.

"She was a youngling at the temple. During the purge, she was taken. Instead of being turned over to the Inquisitors, the Emperor took her for himself." Barriss says. Petro looks at Jyn.

"Why you? Why did he choose you?" Petro asks.

"I don't know. I have no idea why he chose to turn me into his pretend daughter and heir." Jyn answers.

"So, are you going to become a Jedi now?" Petro asks.

"No. I have come to realize that the only path for me is embracing the force as a whole, and not adhering to the Jedi or Sith religions. However, I will have to return to the Empire soon, and, for a time, pretend to be Darth Thana. At least, until the Emperor is dead. Then, I will cast aside that identity for good." Jyn answers.

"If you're going to be our master, why go back to the Empire? Why not stay here and… actually lead us?" Petro asks.

"She must do this, Petro. She must go back and set certain things in motion in order to bring about the Emperor's defeat." Barriss answers.

"Barriss has informed me that I am to take the oath of leadership at a gathering of all of the Knights of Ren. At that meeting, I will explain my intentions, as well as my plans for this order." Jyn says.

"Plans for the order? What kind of plans?" Petro asks.

"We can discuss this later, Petro. You need to get back to your students." Barriss says.

"Right. Of course. This conversation isn't over, Thana. Erso. Whatever." Petro says. He walks away, and returns to the group of children.

"Charming fellow." Jyn says.

"He means well. I don't think he actually hates you. He's just… suspicious." Barriss says.

"I don't blame him. I suppose most of the other knights will feel the same." Jyn says.

"Perhaps. But if you explain your situation to them, they will come around." Barriss says.

"I hope so. If I am to lead this order, it would be easier if the knights trusted me." Jyn says.

"Very true. You have proven yourself to me. I believe you will do the same with the others." Barriss says.

"I hope so." Jyn says.

* * *

A few hours later, Jyn is in the cavern where she claimed the Blacksword. A large group of people are also present. They are dressed in a variety of attire, mostly black or dark grey. Barriss stands next to Jyn, facing toward the others. Kamron and Petro stand at the front of the crowd. Also at the front is a tholothian woman in her thirties standing next to Petro, holding his hand.

"Welcome, Knights of Ren. I am pleased that you all could make it on such short notice. I have called this gathering because I have an announcement. Most of you have heard by now that the Blacksword has been claimed. There are no doubt rumors spreading around regarding the identity of the person who now holds the sword. I wish to put those rumors to rest. As you can see, the woman next to me has the Blacksword. She has claimed it, as witnessed by myself and a few others. She is to become our new master. Her name is Jyn Erso, formerly… Darth Thana." Barriss says.

"Darth Thana? What the frack?" A man in his twenties asks.

"Thana? An Imperial has the sword?" A zabrak boy of about ten asks.

"How could a Sith Lord claim the sword? I thought you had to be perfectly balanced with the force!" A woman in her thirties says.

"Jyn Erso has proven worthy of the Blacksword. She will take the oath, then she will be our leader." Barriss says.

"You're the master! You can change the rules!" The man in his twenties says.

"Enough! We are not here for a debate! Master Erso will take the oath, and that is final." Barriss says.

"Why should we follow her?" The woman in her thirties asks.

"Talya! I said enough! This decision has been made! There will be no more comments or outbursts! We will be silent as Jyn Erso takes the oath." Barriss says. Jyn leans toward her, and whispers into her ear. Barriss looks at Jyn, then nods.

"What's going on?" The man in his twenties asks. Barriss looks at the man.

"Jyn Erso has asked to address you before taking the oath. I will grant her request. We will hear what she has to say, and _all_ of us will be respectful." Barriss says. She steps aside, and Jyn steps forward.

"Hello, Knights of Ren. I am Jyn Erso. Until recently, I was better known as Darth Thana, the Emperor's adopted daughter and heir. I served the Emperor, not because I chose to, but because I was programmed to. I was taken from the Jedi Temple at the age of four. I was mindwiped, and programmed to be loyal to the Emperor. The evil woman you knew as Darth Thana was a result of the Emperor's force suggestions. Those suggestions were recently removed by a Jedi Knight, who is now one of my allies." Jyn says.

"If this is all true, then what are your plans?" Petro asks.

"I will soon need to return to the Empire, and resume my place as the Emperor's false daughter. Or, at least appear to. In truth, I will be planning his downfall. I will work to remove various personnel most loyal to him. Then, when the time is right, I will fight the Emperor, with the intention of killing him, and taking the throne for myself." Jyn answers.

"So, we trade one dictator for another. Why should we follow you? You're still with the Empire!" Petro says.

"Yes and no." Jyn says.

"That's not very helpful." Petro says.

"I'm not loyal to the Emperor anymore, and I don't support the things he's done. However, I don't believe the Empire should be turned back into a Republic." Jyn says.

"You want to keep the Empire around? After everything that's happened?" Petro asks.

"Yes. At least, a better version of it. No slavery. No discrimination against non-humans. No planet killers… " Jyn says.

"No Jedi purges?" Petro asks.

"No Jedi purges. The Jedi are not my enemy anymore." Jyn answers.

"Huh. I never thought about us having a 'good' Empire." Petro says.

"Most people fear the unknown. A benevolent Empire is a foreign concept. Essentially, what I hope to create is a nation that combines the few good aspects of the current Empire with elements of certain limited monarchies, such as Naboo or Onderon." Jyn says.

"I sense that you are telling the truth. I see why Barriss is so supportive of you. I will support you as well." The tholothian woman says.

"Katooni…" Petro says. The woman, Katooni, takes Petro's hands.

"Think about it, Petro! If she wins, we can go home! Don't you want to see the temple again?" Katooni asks.

"More than anything." Petro answers.

"You were both Jedi." Jyn says. Petro and Katooni separate, and turn to face Jyn.

"Yes. This is Katooni. My wife." Petro says.

"Wife? Isn't marriage against the Jedi code?" Jyn asks.

"Yeah, but… we didn't think it mattered anymore. All we had was each other. We trusted each other. We depended on each other, and we came to… love each other." Katooni answers.

"Good for you. The Jedi were wrong to suppress love. It might have saved them." Jyn says.

"What do you know about it?" Petro asks.

"You would be surprised. I was in rebel custody for over a month. My interrogators were two Jedi. I have… learned a great deal from them. From… another, I came to understand the importance of love. Without it, we are… incomplete." Jyn answers.

"You really have changed." Petro says.

"I certainly hope so." Jyn says.

"You… have my support." Petro says.

"Thank you." Jyn says.

"After what you've just said, everyone here should support you as our new master." Katooni says.

"I will only take the oath if all of you agree to support it. I will not lead you if you feel that I am unworthy, and I will not force anyone to follow me." Jyn says. She steps back, and Barriss once again steps forward.

"If there are no objections, Jyn Erso will now take the oath, and will replace me as master of this order." Barriss says. A minute passes, and no one says anything. Barriss looks at Jyn, then says "Jyn Erso, if you are ready, please recite the oath of leadership."

Jyn nods, then looks toward the crowd, and says "I pledge my life and honor to the Knights of Ren. I will lead and protect the order with all of my ability. I will, with all of my heart, serve from this day until my last."

Barriss kneels on one knee, and the others present follow suit. Although some seem to briefly hesitate, everyone soon kneels.

"To Jyn Erso, Master of the Knights of Ren, we pledge ourselves. From this day, until our last." Barriss says. Everyone else repeats.

"Thank you. All of you, please stand." Jyn says. Everyone stands up. Jyn approaches Barriss.

"Congratulations, Master Erso." Barriss says.

"Thank you, Barriss. And please, call me Jyn. There's no need to be so formal." Jyn says.

"I know. I'm just showing the proper respect. The others will call you master as well, unless you tell them otherwise. If you wish, you may adopt a codename. It's not required, but it's an old tradition. The Knights of Ren tend to not use real names when interacting with strangers." Barriss says.

"A sensible precaution. I'll give it some thought. In the meantime, it seems General Bel Iblis has decided to join us." Jyn says, as she notices Garm Bel Iblis enter the room with a few of his rebels.

"Damn. He doesn't look pleased either. If it's alright with you, I will speak with him." Barriss says.

"That would probably be for the best, although I suppose I will have to speak to him eventually." Jyn says.

"Then, with your permission…" Barriss says.

"Barriss, you don't need my permission. You are… my second. Do as you please, and say what is on your mind. I will welcome your counsel." Jyn says.

"I… thank you. Master… Jyn." Barriss says. Jyn nods.

"You're welcome, Barriss." Jyn says. Bel Iblis approaches Barriss.

_Of course, he's going straight to Barriss. Not even looking at me. Can't say I blame him._ Jyn thinks.

"Barriss." Garm Bel Iblis says.

"General." Barriss says.

"You and I need to have a chat. In private." Bel Iblis says.

"Of course, general. Petro, Katooni, why don't you introduce our new master to the others?" Barriss asks.

"Of course." Katooni says.

"New master? What the hell?" Bel Iblis asks.

"Not here, general. We should discuss this elsewhere." Barriss says.

"Very well." Bel Iblis says. Barriss looks at Jyn.

"I will return as soon as I am able." Barriss says. She nods, and Jyn does so in return. Bel Iblis leaves the cavern, and Barriss follows.

* * *

A few minutes later, Barriss and Bel Iblis enter a small storage room.

"Since we are alone, I expect you wish to discuss something of importance." Barriss says.

"Darth Thana. You're letting her travel freely, with no restraints, and she's armed." Bel Iblis says.

"She's the Master of the Knights of Ren now. She's not our prisoner, or our enemy." Barriss says.

"She's not my master, and if you are going to take orders from the Emperor's daughter, then perhaps our alliance should come to an end." Bel Iblis says. Barriss seems appalled by the general's statement, and hesitates for a moment.

"I'm… sorry you feel that way, general. Of course, it is your right to decide what's best for your people. I would like to think our alliance has been a productive one. We help you on missions, we handle your intelligence network, and we help gather supplies for your troops. You protect those of us who cannot fight, and you provide stable, experienced leadership. Also, you helped us drive the Empire off of Rhen Var. For that, we are grateful." Barriss says.

"You and most of your knights are good people, Barriss. Why follow her? Is it that old prophecy about someone bringing peace?" Bel Iblis asks.

"Yes, and there's more. I've gotten to know her, and there is no evil in her heart. She wants to make the galaxy a better place. She wants to make things… right." Barriss answers.

"She's playing you. People don't just suddenly change from sadistic murderers into heroes." Bel Iblis says.

"She was brainwashed to serve the Emperor. The Jedi with the Alliance undid it." Barriss says.

"Assuming she's telling the truth." Bel Iblis says.

"When she says that she is Jyn Erso, not Darth Thana, I believe her, and she has my full support. I suggest you talk to her and learn her intentions for yourself before making any rash decisions." Barriss says. Bel Iblis hesitates for some time.

"Alright. No promises, but I'll hear what she has to say." Bel Iblis says.

"Thank you, general. Your wisdom and experience have been a great asset to our alliance. I hope you and your troops stay with us." Barriss says.

"I'd prefer that as well. We need you too." Bel Iblis says.

"Well, general. You are a busy man. I had better let you get back to work." Barriss says.

"Of course." Bel Iblis says.

* * *

Several minutes later, Barriss enters a small office. She approaches a holotable, and presses several buttons.

"Shadow to Fulcrum. There has been a development that you will find of interest. Please contact me as soon as possible." Barriss says.


	4. Chapter 4

Jyn is with most of the Knights of Ren in a large cavern where she has recently taken the oath to become their new master. At the moment, she is speaking to a group of children.

"Are you really the Emperor's daughter?" A boy of ten asks.

"I'm adopted, actually." Jyn answers.

"I heard you killed the entire senate!" A pantoran boy of eight asks.

"I was… brainwashed at the time. The Emperor told me to do it, and I had no choice but to obey. Still, that is no excuse for my actions. I oversaw the execution of the senate, and I personally killed most of the senators. I regret it, and I'll have to live with it for the rest of my life." Jyn answers.

"Alright, everyone. I think that's enough questions for now. I believe you children are supposed to be in class." Barriss says, as she enters the room. Jyn leaves the group of children, and approaches her.

"How did your chat with Bel Iblis go?" Jyn asks.

"I have convinced the general to speak with you. I can't promise anything, but he will hear what you have to say." Barriss answers.

"Thank you. I hope I can convince him to support me." Jyn says.

"I hope so too, because the Knights of Ren might be in serious trouble if he does not." Barriss says.

"What do you mean?" Jyn asks.

"General Bel Iblis has threatened to end our alliance." Barriss answers.

"Because of me?" Jyn asks.

"He doesn't trust you, and still sees you as Darth Thana. Honestly, we need him. Without his support and resources, we will not last for long. None of us are exactly wealthy, and less than a quarter of us are experienced in combat." Barriss answers.

"If you're worried about money, I can take care of that." Jyn says.

"You would give us credits?" Barriss asks.

"Yes, I would. The Knights of Ren are my responsibility now, and I will make sure all of you are taken care of." Jyn answers.

"Thank you." Barriss says.

"Don't mention it. Now, I think I need to go see the general. Could you tell me where he is?" Jyn asks.

"He's most likely in his office on the top level of the base." Barriss answers.

"Thank you." Jyn says.

* * *

Jyn walks through the Rhen Var base alone. While any Knights of Ren she encounters acknowledge her with a respectful nod, the soldiers of General Garm Bel Iblis generally ignore her, or deliberately avoid her as she makes her way to the Base Commander's office. Upon reaching the entrance to the office, Jyn encounters two armed guards. One of the guards raises his hand.

"Halt. No one enters the general's office without authorization." The guard says.

"Please tell him that Jyn Erso is here, and would like to speak with him at his earliest convenience." Jyn says.

"General, I have a… Jyn Erso here to speak with you." The guard says into his comlink.

"Send her in." Bel Iblis says over the comlink.

"Yes sir." The guard says. He moves aside, as does the other guard, and Jyn enters the office.

* * *

Inside the office, Garm Bel Iblis is seated behind a large desk, with several datapads in front of him. The office is empty, other than the desk, and a few shelves. Jyn approaches the desk. Bel Iblis puts down the datapad in his hand, and looks at Jyn.

"I would offer you a seat, but there aren't any." Bel Iblis says.

"I'll be alright. I'm… grateful that you agreed to speak with me." Jyn says.

"I am still not convinced you can be trusted. However, I trust Barriss, and she has asked me to hear you out, so I will." Bel Iblis says.

"I assume you have questions. Ask me anything." Jyn says.

"How did you escape the Alliance? The reports of your… departure from their custody are not entirely clear. It seems you had an agent on the inside. That young man who travels with you." Bel Iblis says.

"That's correct. He is Kamron Varr, Emperor's Hand." Jyn says.

"Emperor's Hand?" Bel Iblis asks.

"A force sensitive spy who reports directly to the Emperor. At least, officially. In truth, he is most loyal to me." Jyn answers.

"Are you certain of that?" Bel Iblis asks.

"Absolutely. I personally recruited him into the Empire. That was part of my job until a few years ago. Helping the Empire recruit potential Inquisitors. I oversaw the training of most of the recruits, so Kamron was nothing unusual. At least, not at first." Jyn answers.

"Something changed, I take it?" Bel Iblis asks.

"Yes. I realized that Kamron was stronger with the force than any of the others I had trained, so I began to give him more advanced training in secret. About a year ago, the Emperor told me to pick one of my trainees to become a new Emperor's Hand. I chose Kamron, and the Emperor accepted." Jyn answers.

"The Emperor allows you to help him make decisions?" Bel Iblis asks.

"Only on certain things. From the age of four, he manipulated my mind, making me into an evil, heartless bitch, completely loyal to him. He's been training me to rule after his death, and plans for me to rule just like he does. The old bastard is in for a rude awakening. He won't realize I'm free of his control until it's too late." Jyn says.

"You think you can overthrow the Emperor?" Bel Iblis asks.

"There are no guarantees, but I believe that I am the only one who is strong enough with the force to actually challenge him. Of course, I cannot do this alone. Certain things need to happen before the Emperor's death. I can't just assassinate him and crown myself Empress." Jyn answers.

"Why can't you? Aren't you next in line for the throne?" Bel Iblis asks.

"Yes, but there are too many people in the Empire that would resist the changes I plan to make. They will need to be removed. Especially Vader and Isard." Jyn answers.

"Vader is pretty obvious, isn't he? You think you can take him out?" Bel Iblis asks.

"I'm certain of it. I've fought him in training. I know all his moves. All his… weaknesses." Jyn answers.

"I see. What about Isard? Last I heard, she'd just replaced her father as Intelligence Director. Is she really that much of a problem for you?" Bel Iblis asks.

"She's a very dangerous and insane woman. Also the Emperor's lover. Because of her… special status with the Emperor, she was my chief instructor during my younger years. I was commanded to obey her. To call her… Mistress Isard. She did teach me some useful things, but I hate her. I always did. I outrank her now, but the Emperor does occasionally command me to heed her counsel. If the Emperor dies and Isard still lives, then I believe that she will challenge me for the throne." Jyn answers.

"Isard on the throne would be a problem. Still, why should I support you, Lady Thana? You've admitted you want to be Empress! I left the Alliance because Mon Mothma was power mad! She wouldn't listen to anyone! I'm fairly certain she'll crown herself Empress if the Alliance wins the war. I have no interest in serving a dictator, no matter who it is." Bel Iblis says.

"I won't be a dictator! I will restore the senate, and its members will have the rights they did before the Empire! I hope that… perhaps you could be one of them. Corellia will need a senator after all." Jyn says.

"You'll… restore the senate?" Bel Iblis asks.

"I will." Jyn answers.

"It's too bad you destroyed the old one." Bel Iblis says.

"I know. One of the many things I've done that I've come to regret." Jyn says.

"I suppose that since you were… brainwashed, it wasn't really you that did that." Bel Iblis says.

"Maybe not, but I remember doing it. I remember… everything." Jyn says.

_I'm starting to think Barriss may be right. I don't think she's faking. Just listening to her, I can hear the regret in her voice._ Bel Iblis thinks.

"What about the Jedi? Would you continue to allow them to be hunted?" Bel Iblis asks.

"No. The Jedi are not my enemy anymore. In fact, one of them is responsible for freeing me from the Emperor's control." Jyn answers.

"A Jedi? Was it Tano?" Bel Iblis asks.

"Ezra Bridger." Jyn answers.

"Bridger? I'd heard he was back. I also heard Mothma made him a general and put him on the council." Bel Iblis says.

"He also ended up being my lawyer at my trial." Jyn says.

"Oh, yes. That sham trial that Mothma staged to 'demonstrate the efficiency of democracy', or some other damn thing." Bel Iblis says.

"You don't sound too impressed with it." Jyn says.

"It wasn't a real trial. Mothma selected the judges, the prosecution, and even your defense. In a real democracy, the head of state doesn't control the courts. Of course, you want to be Empress, so you don't care about any of that." Bel Iblis says.

"That's not true. I haven't worked out everything yet, but I know that courts under my rule will be fair, and I will not hold full control over them like the Emperor does now." Jyn says.

"I see. I understand you were offered a deal." Bel Iblis says.

"Yes. Mon Mothma asked me to become a Rebel Intelligence agent and support the Alliance in their plan to restore the Republic. I was told that I would go free if I agreed. I refused, and was sentenced to life in prison. I found that… unacceptable. Fortunately, violence wasn't necessary, since my escape had already been arranged. Once Kamron and I got to our ship, we were chased a short distance before blind jumping into hyperspace. After that, we ended up here." Jyn says.

"So you didn't come here intentionally?" Bel Iblis asks.

"No, but I believe the force meant for me to be here. The force meant for me to find the Knights of Ren, and become their leader. I didn't want any of this, but it has happened, so I will do my best to lead and protect the knights." Jyn answers.

"I see. This has been a very interesting conversation, Lady Thana. I need some time to think about what you've said." Bel Iblis says.

"I understand." Jyn says.

"I need to know something, and don't lie to me. I can tell when someone does." Bel Iblis says.

"I wasn't planning on lying to you." Jyn says.

"Good. What will you tell the Emperor about your visit to this world?" Bel Iblis asks.

"Not a damn thing other than I stopped at the Rhen Var outpost because I was flying a stolen rebel ship, and the base commander gave me one of his shuttles so I could return to Coruscant in an Imperial craft. The base reported no unusual activity." Jyn answers.

"Which would be a lie." Bel Iblis says.

"Yes, but I'm not lying to you. I'm lying to the Emperor." Jyn says.

"You'll lie to the Emperor to protect rebels and ex-Jedi?" Bel Iblis asks.

"I will be lying to the Emperor from now on until the day I run my saber through his black heart." Jyn says.

"You really do hate him now." Bel Iblis says.

"More than anything. I will ruin his plans every chance I get. I will remove his trusted advisors. I will remove Vader, then, I will kill him." Jyn says.

"You really think you can do all of this?" Bel Iblis asks.

"Not alone. I have the Knights of Ren, as well as a few allies in the Alliance. Hopefully, I will have your support as well." Jyn answers.

"I'll think about it. You'll have my decision tomorrow. Until then, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Bel Iblis says.

"Of course. Thank you for your time, general." Jyn says. Bel Iblis nods, then returns to his datapad. Jyn leaves the office.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Jyn, Barriss, Kamron, and Bel Iblis are in a small conference room.

"I have given what you said yesterday a great deal of thought. I can't promise that I'll bend the knee to you once you kill the Emperor, but until then, I will help you. I will also maintain my alliance with the Knights of Ren." Bel Iblis says.

"Thank you, general. Your support is appreciated." Jyn says.

"I am willing to give you a chance. Please don't make me regret it." Bel Iblis says.

"I don't intend to." Jyn says.

"A shuttle is being prepared for you. It will be ready soon." Bel Iblis says.

"Thank you. You can have the u-wing. Do what you want with it. Although, you might want to get it repaired first thing." Jyn says.

"Indeed. Before you depart, we should discuss strategy." Bel Iblis says.

"Agreed. I have been thinking about things that can be done to undermine the Emperor. Barriss and I already put together a list of things. Distractions designed to make the Empire waste time and resources. I'll leave you and Barriss to coordinate assignments as you see fit." Jyn says.

"There is one thing that we should get to as soon as possible. It will be higher risk than the rest of these tasks, but it will be a most effective way to… acquire additional funding." Barriss says.

"What do you have in mind?" Bel Iblis asks.

"There are six branches of the Imperial Reserve bank. Each location holds trillions of credits. The closest is on Eriadu. A small team with the right personnel could attack one of these places, and 'borrow' some money from the Empire." Jyn answers.

"You're talking about bank robbery." Bel Iblis says.

"It is the Emperor's credits we will be stealing. It won't be enough to cripple the Empire, but it will be enough that some operations will be disrupted due to budget cuts." Jyn says.

"How many credits are you planning to take?" Bel Iblis asks.

"Fifty billion. You get half. The Knights of Ren get half. Do with it what you wish." Jyn answers. Bel Iblis sits in silence for a moment.

"That's a… rather generous amount." Bel Iblis says.

"We are allies now, general. I will do my part to make sure my allies are taken care of." Jyn says.

"Very good, Lady… Master Erso. Once you leave, how do we contact you?" Bel Iblis asks.

_Finally, he calls me by the right name! I can barely stand to be called Thana anymore. That name, and everything about it… is a lie._ Jyn thinks.

"Direct contact will not be possible for a while. I will however be able to contact Fulcrum." Jyn answers.

"She… knows about Fulcrum?" Bel Iblis asks.

"She knows Fulcrum's identity and comm frequency. Fulcrum approved this… despite my concerns. However, since I have gotten to know Master Erso, I have no objections. She is a Fulcrum operative, and will use that status to relay messages and information." Barriss says.

"In order to keep my identity a secret, I will use a codename. The Rogue." Jyn says.

"The Rogue? After Rogue One?" Bel Iblis asks.

"That's right. I led those people to their deaths and double crossed them. It was all an elaborate scheme devised by the Emperor. Deliberately allow the rebellion to steal the Death Star plans, then track those plans back to the rebel base. I was so damn proud of myself at the time. But now, the thought of what I did sickens me. So, the least I can do is pay some respect to those who lost their lives due to my actions." Jyn answers.

"Scarif… the Emperor allowed that to happen?" Bel Iblis asks.

"Yes. It was his plan all along. However, he underestimated his enemy. He did not expect anyone to actually succeed in destroying the Death Star." Jyn answers.

"From what I hear, it was one pilot who just happened to get a lucky shot." Bel Iblis says.

"It wasn't luck. The force was with him." Jyn says.

"You know this for certain?" Bel Iblis asks.

"I do. The pilot who destroyed the Death Star is… special." Jyn answers.

"Special… as in… a force user." Bel Iblis says.

"Yes. By the way, that little bit of information shouldn't leave this room. I don't want the Empire becoming aware of his identity." Jyn says.

"You're protecting the pilot." Bel Iblis says.

"I am. My reasons… are of a personal nature. I'd rather not discuss it at this time." Jyn says.

"Fair enough. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go the hangar and check on your shuttle." Bel Iblis says.

"Of course, general." Jyn says.

* * *

Later, Jyn is in the hangar of the Rhen Var base. She is with Barriss, Kamron, and Bel Iblis. The four are standing near an imperial shuttle.

"The shuttle is ready. It's not the quickest, but it'll get you to Coruscant in about five days." Bel Iblis says.

"Very good. What about our cargo from the u-wing?" Jyn asks.

"I already had a team take care of that. Your cargo is in the shuttle's main hold." Bel Iblis says.

"Thank you, general." Jyn says.

"You seem to be trying to make things right, so I'm willing to help. I'm still not sure about you becoming Empress." Bel Iblis says.

"I understand your objections. You are a champion of democracy. You are also a very intelligent man. Surely you see the flaws of the Old Republic." Jyn says.

"The Republic wasn't perfect, but I'm not sure what else will work." Bel Iblis says.

"I can offer no guarantees that my way will work either, but I don't think it would hurt if we at least tried something new." Jyn says.

"You make a good point. Still, I think there should be some further discussion about this. Perhaps whenever you are able to return." Bel Iblis says.

"You're right, general. At the earliest opportunity, I will discuss the future with all of my allies, and I will welcome their input. That being said, I will not support a New Republic. I have been shown visions of the future, and in one of those visions, I saw a New Republic form. Corruption and bureaucracy led to its downfall in less than three decades. I will not create a new galactic government, only to watch it fall in a generation. I want to create something that will bring order and peace, and will endure."Jyn says.

"You've seen… visions of the future? Right." Bel Iblis says.

"It is possible, general. Visions are usually not that clear, but Jyn Erso is not a normal force user. You've seen that for yourself in the short time she has been with us." Barriss says.

"Yes… I saw Erso's little… flight demonstration this morning, and I've also heard the stories about her fighting copies of herself, and turning rocks into dust. Frankly, I don't understand most of this force stuff, but I know that no Jedi can do any of those things." Bel Iblis says.

"You are correct. No Jedi can. Neither can Vader, or the Emperor. I have… unlocked an ancient, forgotten power. No one has used these abilities in thousands of years. They are a gift, but also a great responsibility." Jyn says.

"I see. Let's hope you don't misuse these 'gifts'." Bel Iblis says.

"I don't plan to." Jyn says.

"Good. Well, I'd better let you get going. You have a long journey ahead of you. Good luck, Master Erso." Bel Iblis says.

"Thank you, General Bel Iblis." Jyn says. Bel Iblis nods, then walks away.

"I'll go get the ship started up." Kamron says.

"Of course. I'll join you shortly." Jyn says. Kamron nods, then enters the shuttle, leaving Jyn and Barriss alone.

"I didn't know you at all before yesterday. Now, I find that I am going to miss your company." Barriss says.

"I have come to enjoy your company as well, Barriss. I will return as soon as I am able. Until then, transmissions over the Fulcrum network will have to do." Jyn says.

"Understood." Barriss says.

"Hopefully the Emperor allows me the same freedom I had before." Jyn says.

"You are his intended heir. Why wouldn't he?" Barriss asks.

"He may decide to punish me for losing a fight to two Jedi, and for the Alliance discovering my true identity. I was supposed to be on an undercover mission after all." Jyn answers.

"You told me that my advice would be welcome. You want some now?" Barriss asks.

"Of course." Jyn answers.

"When you get back to Coruscant, and settle back into life with the Empire, please, don't lose yourself. You are a great, wise, and strong young woman Jyn Erso. Please stay that way." Barriss says.

"Thank you, Barriss. I will do my best." Jyn says.

"Good. Then may the force be with you, Jyn Erso." Barriss says.

"And may the force be with you, Barriss Offee." Jyn says.

The two women bow respectfully to each other, then Jyn boards the shuttle. The ship takes off soon after, and Barriss watches as it heads into space.

* * *

Once in orbit, the Imperial shuttle enters into hyperspace.

* * *

Inside the shuttle, Kamron is piloting. Jyn is in the co-pilot's seat.

"Now that we're underway, I'm going to the pilot's cabin to contact the Emperor. I've put it off for long enough. Since we're in hyperspace now, why don't you get some rest? It's going to be a long, boring flight." Jyn says.

"Understood." Kamron says. Jyn leaves the cockpit.

* * *

The pilot's cabin of an Imperial shuttle is a small room with minimal comforts. The only furniture being a basic bunk, and a small holotable. Jyn enters the cabin, and approaches the holotable.

_Well, here we go. Time to once again play the part of Darth Thana._ Jyn thinks.

Jyn presses several buttons on the holotable, and a hologram of Emperor Palpatine appears. Jyn immediately kneels on one knee.

"Rise, my child." Palpatine says. Jyn stands up.

"Father." Jyn says.

_Actually, what I meant to say was motherfracker._ Jyn thinks.

"I see you are free of your captivity. I take it Varr was successful." Palpatine says.

"He was. We are now en route to Coruscant in an Imperial shuttle, and should be there in about five days." Jyn says.

"Good. How did you manage to acquire an Imperial craft?" Palpatine asks.

"Our stolen rebel ship was damaged during our escape, and we went to the Rhen Var outpost, where the base commander gave me one of his shuttles." Jyn answers.

"How long has it been since you escaped the rebels?" Palpatine asks.

"Just over a day." Jyn answers.

"Then why have you waited so long to contact me?" Palpatine asks.

_Because I didn't want to you insane, heartless bastard!_ Jyn thinks.

"The rebel ship had no long range communications, and Rhen Var is shadow level classified. It would have been a violation of protocol to contact you from there." Jyn answers.

"You acted correctly, my daughter. I expect a full report when you return home." Palpatine says.

"You will have it." Jyn says.

"Good. See to it you are properly attired when you appear before me. You look like… a rebel." Palpatine says.

"Of course, father. I will not disrespect you by wearing the rags of rebel filth in your presence." Jyn says.

"Very good. I see your hatred for them remains strong." Palpatine says.

_Or so you think, old man._ Jyn thinks.

"Always. The rebels are nothing but insects that we will crush!" Jyn says.

"Good. I am pleased that your time among those traitors has not made you weak. I await your return, my daughter." Palpatine says.

"I look forward to being at your side once again, father." Jyn says.

_I also look forward to ending you._ Jyn thinks.

"Excellent." Palpatine says, with a mischievous smile as his hologram vanishes. Jyn collapses onto the nearby bed.

_He seemed to believe me. So far, so good. Yet, fooling a hologram is much easier than fooling him in person. That will be the true test._ _I must also remember what Barriss told me. I need to remember that there is someone who loves me, as I love him. One day, Luke, the Emperor will be gone, and we can be together. For good._ Jyn thinks.

* * *

**This story will be going on break for a while. I have two other stories I am working on and one of them is almost done, so I will be focusing on those projects for at least the next month or so.**


	6. Chapter 6

**No Jyn in this chapter. We check in with the rebellion instead...**

* * *

In orbit of the outer rim planet Valdar IV, several rebel ships are assembled. Among them is Home One, the rebel flagship.

* * *

Aboard Home One, the council of the Rebel Alliance is assembled in a large conference room.

"As all of you are now aware, Darth Thana has escaped. Our attempt to recapture her was unsuccessful, and we now have no idea where she is. She is aware of the location of this base, and will no doubt inform the Emperor. We have already begun evacuation, but the process will take several days. We must be on guard. An Imperial fleet could arrive at any time." Mon Mothma says.

"I told you we should have executed her!" General Madine says.

"I agree. Keeping her alive was a mistake! Now, she's even more of a threat to us!" General Cracken says.

"I am forced to agree. General Cracken, you are hereby authorized to assign an operative to terminate Darth Thana." Mothma says.

"Thank you, Chancellor. I'll assign someone as soon as we find out where she is." Cracken says.

"Assassination? Is that really how you want to play this?" Ezra Bridger asks.

"I understand your objection, General Bridger, but I believe we have no choice. Lady Thana was offered a deal. She refused it. She knows too much about our operations and personnel, so removing her has become necessary." Mothma says.

_She'll keep Cracken on this assignment unless I intervene. His people might actually succeed in killing Jyn Erso, and I can't allow that._ Ezra thinks.

"Then, I'll do it. No offense to General Cracken, but Thana won't be easy to take out. It needs to be done by a Jedi. Maybe… more than one." Ezra says. Mothma hesitates to make a decision, so Ezra puts his left hand under the conference table. No one is able to see as he subtly waves it.

_You do raise a valid point, general. I will leave Lady Thana to you. Use whatever personnel you require. _Ezra thinks.

"You do raise a valid point, general. I will leave Lady Thana to you. Use whatever personnel you require." Mothma says. Ahsoka Tano briefly glances at Ezra.

_Of course Ahsoka can sense the mind trick, but we agreed that this might be necessary._ Ezra thinks.

"Understood." Ezra says.

"Madam Chancellor, I must protest! This is an Intelligence operation!" Cracken says. Ezra waves his hand again.

_My decision is final, general. You will stand down on this matter._ Ezra thinks.

"My decision is final, general. You will stand down on this matter." Mothma says.

"Yes, chancellor." Cracken says.

"Now that this matter is settled, I call this meeting adjourned." Mothma says.

_I hate manipulating Mon Mothma like this, but it's necessary to make sure things happen as they're supposed to._ _I can't allow the Alliance to kill Jyn Erso, and I can't allow them to interfere with her plans in any way. They don't understand. They never will. Only a small number of them will accept the new order when the time comes._ Ezra thinks.

* * *

Several minutes later, Ezra and Ahsoka are in the common room of the Millennium Falcon. They are joined by Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Zeb Orrelios, Captain Kallus, Commander Rex, Commander Wolffe, R2D2, Chopper, and C3PO.

"The meeting went pretty much the way I thought it would. Mon Mothma has ordered that Jyn Erso be assassinated." Ezra says.

"What? No!" Luke shouts.

"Relax, Luke. It's not going to happen." Ezra says.

"But you just volunteered to carry out the assignment!" Leia says.

"I did that so Cracken wouldn't get the mission. He actually wants her dead, and will send every agent he can to make sure it happens." Ezra says.

"So, you're not going to actually kill her?" Leia asks.

"No, I'm not. Jyn Erso is not the enemy anymore." Ezra answers.

"I don't get it. She escaped, but she's not the enemy? Wait a minute… is she a double agent?" Rex asks.

"More or less." Ahsoka answers.

"What do you mean by that?" Leia asks.

"She doesn't support the Alliance or the return of the Republic, but she is against the Emperor. She returned to the Empire to help us from the inside." Ezra answers.

"She's not a rebel, but she's helping us? How?" Zeb asks.

"She'll remove key Imperial personnel, including Vader. She'll also make sure certain Imperial assets are… misplaced." Ahsoka answers.

"What's that mean?" Zeb asks.

"She's going to rob a bank." Ezra answers.

"Rob a bank? The princess of the Empire, who's probably the richest woman in the galaxy, is going to rob a bank? What's the point in that?" Han asks.

"The Imperial Reserve controls the Empire's money. Erso's plan is to take fifty billion credits from the branch on Eriadu, and give it to her other allies for their own use. Losing that much money will cause some budget issues for the military." Ezra answers.

"Other allies? Who's working with her?" Leia asks.

"According to my… operative on Rhen Var, Garm Bel Iblis and the Knights of Ren." Ahsoka answers.

"Bel Iblis… is working with her?" Leia asks.

"It's a fairly recent development. Jyn Erso explained her plans to the general, and he decided to help her." Ahsoka answers.

"Who are these… Knights of Ren?" Hera asks.

"A group of orphans and escaped slaves, as well as a few… Jedi survivors. It's an ancient order, whose existence has been a carefully kept secret for centuries. Their main purpose is to preserve artifacts and knowledge related to the force." Ahsoka answers.

"How did Bel Iblis end up with these people?" Leia asks.

"The Knights of Ren aren't exactly wealthy, and most of them aren't fighters, so they've been looking for help for sometime. They need the general, and he needs their intelligence network, so they're now working together, using the former Imperial outpost on Rhen Var as a joint base." Ahsoka says.

"If these people are really that desperate, why not join the Alliance? Anyone that opposes the Empire and agrees to follow our laws is welcome." Leia says.

_The Knights of Ren won't join you because Barriss wouldn't be welcome. The Alliance council would lock her up. That's why we both agreed that the Knights of Ren would stay hidden. That's why Barriss and I have been apart for so long. Well, that's about to change._ Ahsoka thinks.

"The Knights of Ren… have their reasons. In fact, Ahsoka, Sabine, and I will be joining them on Rhen Var." Ezra says.

"You better count me in too." Luke says.

"What? Luke you can't! The Alliance needs you!" Leia says.

"They want to kill Jyn. I can't support that, so I'm sorry, Leia. I have to leave." Luke says.

"I know how you feel about her, Luke, but think this through. She wants to be Empress. She wants to keep the Empire around." Leia says.

_You don't understand, Leia. Luke loves her. He'd die for her if he had to._ Ezra thinks.

"It'll be a different Empire. No slavery. No Death Stars. No Jedi purges. A leader who respects the rights of her citizens and does her best to protect them. That is what Jyn Erso wants." Ezra says.

"So, that speech during her trial…" Hera says.

"She meant every word of it." Ezra says.

"Jyn isn't Darth Thana anymore. She wants the Emperor gone. We should be helping her." Luke says.

"Okay. I'm in." Hera says.

"Hell, guess I'm in." Zeb says.

"Any of you that leave might be considered traitors by the council." Leia says.

"Very likely." Ezra says.

"I can't support her. I can't support the Empire continuing after Palpatine." Leia says.

"Jyn Erso's Empire will be more like Aquilae or Onderon before the Empire took over. The people will have freedom, but they'll also have a monarch with the power to get things done, and a strong military to protect their freedom." Ezra says.

"Do you know that for certain?" Leia asks.

"Yes. I've seen it." Ezra answers.

"I… don't know. I'm not sure about this. If I could talk to Erso… " Leia says.

"I can arrange that." Ahsoka says.

"What? How?" Leia asks.

"Jyn Erso has the Fulcrum frequency. She'll be using it to send us intel. I could tell her you wish to speak with her." Ahsoka answers.

"Do you think she'll talk to me?" Leia asks.

"She might." Ahsoka answers.

"Luke, are you sure that this is what you really want?" Leia asks.

"Yeah, Leia. I'm sure." Luke answers. Leia stands in silence for a moment, thinking carefully of what to say next.

"Okay. I'm going too." Leia says.

"I thought you didn't want the crazy lady in charge." Han says.

"Still not sure I do, but I'm doing this for Luke." Leia says.

"I guess I'm in too. For Luke, of course." Han says. Leia raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"Of course." Leia says.

"Anyone who wants to stay with the Alliance should probably leave now. What we're about to discuss could be considered treason." Ahsoka says. Everyone stays put.

"Alright, then. The council is expecting me to leave the base to hunt down Jyn Erso. I'll need a ship and crew." Ezra says.

"You have a ship. The Ghost is the fastest ship in the galaxy." Hera says.

"Second fastest." Han says.

"On a bad day, maybe." Hera says.

"Guess we'll just have to find out. First one to Rhen Var wins." Han says.

"You got a deal, mister." Hera says.

"Okay. That takes care of transportation." Ezra says.

"When do we leave?" Leia asks.

"In a week. I'll inform Mon Mothma, and let her know who's going with me." Ezra answers.

"So, you want our leaving to look like we're going on a sanctioned mission." Leia says.

"That's right. The Alliance won't know where we're going, or what we're actually doing until it's too late for them to do anything about it." Ezra says.

"Are you sure this is the right way to go about this, Ezra? Some of our leaders are good people. They might be willing to hear her out. Some of them might even decide to help her." Leia says.

"Maybe Admiral Ackbar and General Rieekan. But we'll have to try and recruit them later. Same goes for anyone else that might eventually join us." Ezra says.

"Do you really believe that Jyn Erso should be Empress?" Leia asks.

"I do." Ezra answers.

"If she agrees to meet the needs of the people, and is willing to listen, then we should at least consider it." Hera says.

"Okay. I'll listen to what she has to say. No guarantees though." Leia says.

"Fair enough." Ezra says.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jyn returns to the Empire and gets a new assignment. Also, we meet the Director of Imperial Intelligence...**

* * *

Five days later, the shuttle carrying Jyn and Kamron reaches Coruscant, and lands at the Imperial palace. Jyn and Kamron emerge from the shuttle, and are met by a woman in a red Imperial uniform. The woman kneels on one knee.

_Of course Isard would be here. That's no surprise. No doubt she has a thousand questions._ Jyn thinks.

"You may stand, director." Jyn says. The woman, Isard stands up.

"Welcome back, princess. I see you have finally escaped the rebels." Isard says.

"The rebels are fools, but they are clever fools. Especially those damn Jedi." Jyn says.

"Indeed. Agent Varr, the Emperor commands that you report to him immediately." Isard says.

"Yes, Madam Director." Kamron says. He looks at Jyn.

"You are dismissed." Jyn says.

"Yes, milady." Kamron says. He bows, then leaves the hangar. Jyn walks to the large hangar entrance, and looks out toward the endless city. Isard approaches, and stands beside her.

"I understand the rebels are in the Valdar system." Isard says.

"For now, but they are in the process of evacuation. They would likely be gone by the time Imperial forces arrived." Jyn says.

"That is our assessment as well. It took Varr far longer to extract you than it should have. I was about to send one of my people to get you out." Isard says.

"That wouldn't have been necessary, director. He did not extract me immediately because I ordered him not to. I chose to remain on the rebel base in order to study our enemy." Jyn says.

"I see. If I may, what did your observations tell you?" Isard asks.

"The rebels are not as united as our intel suggests. While we were aware that General Garm Bel Iblis seems to be operating independently, we did not know why. Now, I do. Apparently, Mon Mothma has gone insane, and no longer listens to the other rebel leaders. Bel Iblis was forced to resign from the Alliance Council after a dispute with Mothma, and chose to leave to start his own terrorist movement. His current whereabouts are unknown." Jyn says.

"So, the senior leadership is divided. Is there anything else of interest?" Isard asks.

"Yes, but I think we should save it for another conversation. I don't wish to keep father waiting." Jyn says.

"Indeed, your highness. The Emperor has ordered me to debrief you as soon as possible." Isard says.

"Of course, director. I will meet with you as soon as I become available." Jyn says.

"I look forward to it, princess." Isard says. She bows to Jyn, and walks away. Jyn walks to an officer standing near her shuttle. The man kneels on one knee.

"Lieutenant, see to it that the shuttle's cargo is taken to my chambers." Jyn says.

"Yes, your highness." The lieutenant says.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jyn enters her private chambers in the Imperial Palace. She discards her rebel clothing in favor of a red and black outfit with a long, black cape. She approaches a large table, which contains numerous weapons, as well as two red and black masks of similar design. One appears to be very old, with numerous scratches and faded paint, while the other seems to be in near pristine condition. Jyn stares at both masks.

_It's time to put on the face of Darth Thana again. I find myself hating that damn mask now. It's a symbol of the Emperor's slave. I'm not her anymore. Hmm. Maybe I should wear Revan's mask. I wonder what the Emperor would think if I appeared to him wearing that. Oh, hello daddy dearest. You like my new mask? By the way, go frack yourself._ Jyn thinks. She chuckles, amused by her thought.

Jyn chooses to put the newer mask on, and raises her hood. She walks to a nearby mirror, and looks at the reflection.

_On the day the Emperor dies, I will burn this outfit, and the mask with it. I will be… free at last._ Jyn thinks.

* * *

Several minutes later, Jyn enters the throne room of the Imperial Palace. Emperor Palpatine is seated in his throne, with a royal guard on each side of him. Jyn takes off her mask, approaches the throne, and kneels on one knee.

"Rise, Thana." Palpatine says. Jyn stands up, and Palpatine asks "You have been well trained in the ways of the Sith, and you are strong with the dark side. How is it that you were unable to defeat two Jedi?"

"Ezra Bridger and Ahsoka Tano are not normal Jedi. They seem to have learned some long forgotten techniques. Also, during the fight, I let my anger control me, and I became reckless. The only reason I am not dead, is because they chose to let me live." Jyn answers.

"I see. I have warned you before about your anger. While a valuable asset, anger must be controlled. It must not control you. I hope your time in confinement has taught you a valuable lesson." Palpatine says.

"I believe it has." Jyn says.

"Really? What lesson did you learn, apprentice?" Palpatine asks.

_Oh. He's addressing me as 'apprentice'. That means he's displeased with me. I suppose I will have to placate the son of a bitch somehow._ Jyn thinks.

"Patience. I should have taken more time to analyze the Jedi strategy, and properly plan my attacks instead of attacking out of blind rage." Jyn says.

"Correct. You have learned. Unfortunately, not soon enough. The rebels are now aware of your identity. You will no longer be able to use your Jyn Erso identity." Palpatine says.

"I understand." Jyn says.

"Your days as an undercover operative are over. You are too… valuable for me to allow you to be captured by our enemies once more. So, you will remain on Coruscant, and assume more political responsibility. I am appointing you to lead my advisory council." Palpatine says.

"The council? You've led the council since the formation of the Empire!" Jyn says.

"Yes, but I grow tired of it. As you are aware, I am not a young man. I will not live forever. I wish to devote more of my time to my studies of the force. So, the council is now yours, as is governing authority over all Imperial personnel. This will be a learning experience for you. It will prepare you to rule the Empire after my death." Palpatine says.

"Thank you, father." Jyn says.

"I have allowed you to waste your talents playing spy for long enough. You are the Empire's princess. You are not an Emperor's Hand or one of Isard's agents. You need to better understand how to govern, and how the Empire works. This is your purpose from now on." Palpatine says.

"Yes, father." Jyn says.

"Since the rebels know who you are, there is no reason for you to hide your face anymore. You will no longer wear the mask or Sith robes. While performing your duties, you will wear attire chosen by the handmaiden I have assigned to you. You will present yourself as a… friendlier face for the Empire. Show the foolish people of the galaxy that the Empire cares. If they believe us to be just, then they will be less likely to rebel." Palpatine says.

"I understand." Jyn says.

"Remember your defeat. Remember how that felt. Learn from it, and make certain it does not happen again." Palpatine says.

"It will not." Jyn says.

"Very good. Leave me, my daughter. Your new responsibilities begin immediately." Palpatine says.

"At once, father." Jyn says. She bows to the Emperor, then leaves the throne room.

* * *

Jyn returns to her chambers. Inside, there is now a blonde woman in a red dress. The woman, who appears to be in her late twenties, kneels on one knee as Jyn enters.

"Your highness." The woman says.

"I presume you are my new handmaiden." Jyn says.

"Yes, milady. I am Salja Turon. The Emperor ordered me to report to your chambers and wait for you." The woman, Salja says.

"I see. You may stand." Jyn says. Salja stands up.

"I have been instructed by the Emperor to oversee your personal staff, as well as your schedule." Salja says.

"That's my chief of staff's job." Jyn asks.

"Not anymore. Colonel Vessk has been reassigned by the Emperor. I will be assuming his duties effective immediately. The Emperor wishes you to project a certain image to the Empire's people, and he felt a civilian serving as your chief aide would be more appropriate." Salja answers.

"That's understandable. What other duties will you have?" Jyn asks.

"Although you command me, I have been given authority to choose all of your on duty outfits." Salja answers.

_Are you fracking kidding me? I don't even get to choose what I wear anymore? That bastard! Rewards me by making me leader of the council, and punishes me by requiring me to wear clothing chosen by someone else!_ Jyn thinks.

"Is that so? What qualifies you for that honor?" Jyn asks.

"I worked for six years as a handmaiden for the Queen of Naboo, and the Emperor feels that my experience will be useful to you." Salja answers.

_Of course. She's from his home planet. A former handmaiden for Naboo's puppet queen. Her appointment makes sense now. She's probably one of the Emperor's spies._ Jyn thinks.

"Indeed. Is there anything you should be doing at this moment?" Jyn asks.

"There are some documents that will need your authorization, including several intelligence reports. I've taken the liberty of placing them on your desk. I recommend that we review them immediately. Some of the documents are marked high priority." Salja answers.

"I see. Very well. I need to meet with Director Isard. I will go over the documents once I return." Jyn says. She turns away from Salja, and prepares to leave the room.

"Your highness… that outfit…" Salja says. Jyn quickly turns to face the woman.

"You wish to say something?" Jyn asks.

"I apologize your highness, but that outfit is now considered your training gear. I'm not supposed to allow you to wear it while you're on duty." Salja answers.

"Yes, of course. Father did say I was to wear what you chose for me." Jyn says.

"Yes, your highness. I have already prepared something for you. An outfit more suited to one of your station. I have two of your servant girls in your bedroom ready to assist you." Salja says.

"Very well. Let's get on with it, shall we?" Jyn asks.

* * *

Jyn proceeds to her bedroom, where two young women help her into an elaborate black and gold dress. Once dressed, Jyn returns to the main room of her chambers.

"Very nice, princess. It should only take fifteen to twenty minutes for the girls to do your hair." Salja says.

"There is nothing wrong with my hair. Now, I am leaving to meet with the director. I will head to my office once I am done, and we will discuss the documents you spoke of." Jyn says.

"Your highness, that hairstyle is hardly appropriate for that outfit. I must insist that you allow the girls to style it for you. Or, at least wear a suitable headdress." Salja says. Jyn scowls at the woman, and extends her hand.

_You are a bold one, aren't you?_ Jyn thinks.

"Are you… commanding me?" Jyn asks.

"Your highness, I mean no disrespect! Please don't kill me!" Salja says.

_I sense her fear, yet… a controlled fear. A well disciplined mind. Interesting. This suggests possible intelligence training. I shall have to learn more about this woman. Regardless of her intentions or true allegiance, I must continue to maintain the violent, evil reputation of Darth Thana._ Jyn thinks. She lowers her hand.

"Consider this your only warning. You are not to command me. Only the Emperor may do so. Yes, he has assigned you to do a job, but I must draw the line somewhere. He said I was to wear the outfits you chose, and I will do so. He said nothing about you having any control over any other aspect of my appearance." Jyn says.

"Milady, the Emperor wishes for you to… " Salja says.

"Project a certain image. Yes, I know. However, unless I hear the command directly from him, I will do as I please." Jyn says.

"I… understand, your highness." Salja says.

_Wise of you to back down, handmaiden._ Jyn thinks.

"Good. Now, unless you have something else to bring up, I am leaving." Jyn says.

* * *

Several minutes later, Jyn arrives at Director Isard's office, located at the Imperial Military Headquarters. The director, who is seated behind her desk, stands up.

"As you were, director. I am here for the debriefing you requested." Jyn says. Isard nods, and returns to her seat. Jyn takes a seat in front of the desk.

"Of course. I must say… this is a different look for you." Isard says.

"Thank my father for that. He wishes me to appear more like royalty." Jyn says.

"You certainly look the part, princess. I understand that you will be taking leadership of the advisory council, and will no longer go on undercover assignments." Isard says.

"That's correct." Jyn says.

"A shame. I've enjoyed us working together. You are efficient and ruthless. A perfect operative." Isard says.

"Don't let my new status fool you. I will still be efficient and ruthless." Jyn says.

"Of that I have no doubt. Now, with your permission, I would like to ask you a few questions about your last mission." Isard says.

"Ask anything you wish." Jyn says.

"Very well. I understand that there are two Jedi with the rebellion. What can you tell me about them?" Isard asks.

"Ezra Bridger and Ahsoka Tano. They are very skilled with the force, and are both quite intelligent." Jyn answers.

"According to your own report, you killed Ezra Bridger in the Unknown Regions, yet you say he is back with the rebellion, apparently returned from the dead." Isard says.

"That's right. I did kill him. He was resurrected somehow. Even father isn't sure how it happened." Jyn says.

"Interesting. Your father is a brilliant man. I suspect it will only be a matter of time before he discovers the truth of this Jedi's return. I understand Ahsoka Tano was also absent from the rebellion for some time. Is there anything you can tell me about her?" Isard asks.

"Tano apparently had no contact with the Rebel Alliance for four years. Some believe her to be an Imperial spy." Jyn answers.

"Ridiculous! She's not one of ours!" Isard says.

"I know. That being said, I don't think she's entirely loyal to the rebel leadership anymore. Tano seems to possibly have her own agenda. She often clashes with council members, and holds clandestine meetings with her closest associates." Jyn says.

"You think the Jedi may be plotting to assume control of the rebellion?" Isard asks.

"I don't think so. There is very little faith in the Jedi, so a government controlled by them would not be very popular. An attempted takeover by the Jedi would likely cause the rebellion to fracture." Jyn answers.

"I agree with your assessment, princess. Perhaps there is a way to exploit this. We could insert an operative, whose purpose would be to help tear the rebellion apart from within." Isard says.

"I will leave the particulars of such an operation to you, director. Please inform me when you are ready to carry it out." Jyn says.

"Of course, your highness." Isard says.


	8. Interlude-A Fool and His Money

**A short chapter where Jyn gets some news from Isard...**

* * *

A few hours later, Jyn is in her office, with a large stack of datapads on the desk in front of her. As she is reading the datapad in her hand, her comlink begins to beep. She sets down the datapad, and answers her comlink.

"This is Thana. What is it?" Jyn asks.

"Director Isard, your highness. We have a situation. Code Grey." Isard answers over the comlink.

_Code Grey. Theft of the Imperial treasury. Sounds like Barriss has carried out her assignment._ Jyn thinks.

"Code Grey? Report to my office immediately." Jyn says.

"Yes, your highness." Isard says.

* * *

Several minutes later, Director Isard arrives at Jyn's office, and waits at the entrance for permission to enter.

"Come in, director." Jyn says. Isard enters the office, and stops in front of Jyn's desk. She bows.

"Your highness." Isard says.

"What is the reason for the Code Grey?" Jyn asks.

"There's been a break in at the Imperial Reserve on Eriadu! We believe it was the rebels!" Isard says.

_Good job, Barriss. _Jyn thinks.

"These rebel scum have certainly gotten bold! How much did they take?" Jyn asks.

"Fifty billion credits!" Isard answers.

"Fifty billion? How did this happen?" Jyn asks.

"They knew our security protocols! My guess would be a current or ex-Imperial officer is involved. Either as a source of intel, or perhaps even a part of the team that carried out the theft. There's also another factor to consider. The sector governor is a blundering fool." Isard says.

"I see. I will recall the governor to Coruscant, and he will answer for his negligence." Jyn says.

_Moff Brogal is a drunken womanizer, and heavily involved with slave trafficking. He disgusts me! Now that I have the authority, it's time to start cleaning house._ Jyn thinks.

"Very good, princess. If you happen to let him live, I could always use another inmate at Lusankya." Isard says.

_Enjoy your power while it lasts, Isard. Soon, there will be a reckoning. You, and all of the other obstacles to peace will be removed._ Jyn thinks.

"I don't think Governor Brogal will make it to Lusankya." Jyn says.

"Since you're dealing with this, I didn't really expect him to. His incompetence has cost the Empire fifty billion credits. The Emperor will not be pleased." Isard says.

"No, he will not. I will tell him, but he will likely expect me to deal with it." Jyn says.

"That big of a loss could affect the military budget. I think he might care about that." Isard says.

"As long as his orders are carried out and we continue to win the war against those terrorists, I don't think he'll care about whether or not some frivolous military program is cancelled or delayed." Jyn says.

"I suppose you're right. From what I understand, you now have authority over all Imperial operations. I presume that includes the treasury." Isard says.

"That's correct. I will review the budget, and have my decision in time for the next council meeting." Jyn says.

"Which will be?" Isard asks.

"In ten days. 1600 hours. Be certain to clear your schedule. This will be a very important meeting. Absence… is not recommended." Jyn says.

"Understood. I hope you're not planning any cuts to Intelligence." Isard says.

"You have nothing to worry about. Intelligence is one of our most important divisions." Jyn says.

"Thank you, princess. It would seem our roles have reversed now, haven't they? I was once your commander, now you seem to be mine." Isard says.

"Yes. I remember. I was a child back then, and father trusted you to take charge of my education. Applying your lessons has gotten me to where I am today." Jyn says.

"Apparently, you even outrank Vader now. I can't imagine that he will be too pleased answering to you." Isard says.

"Lord Vader will do as the Emperor commands. If that includes taking orders from me, then so be it." Jyn says.

"Of course, you despise the mechanical bastard. So do I." Isard says.

"No one actually likes Lord Vader, but he does serve a vital purpose. That's why father keeps him around." Jyn says.

"Of course. In the meantime, I would like to continue investigating the theft on Eriadu. I'll keep you updated." Isard says.

"Very good, director. If there is nothing else, then you may go." Jyn says.

"Yes, your highness." Isard says.

_I don't understand why the Emperor's suddenly given Thana so much authority. She's not ready. She's too young and impulsive. I'll have to ask him about it. Of course, it doesn't mean he'll tell me._ Isard thinks.

Isard bows to Jyn, and leaves the office. Once alone, Jyn reaches into the cabinet behind her desk, and takes out a bottle of wine. She pours herself a glass.

_Well… here's to another happy day in the Empire._ Jyn thinks as she takes a drink.

"**Is it really that bad?"** The disembodied voice of Abeloth asks.

_I have to pretend to be something that I now despise. I have to work with some of the worst people in the galaxy, and be around them constantly._ Jyn thinks.

"**You are doing very well so far. Keep in mind that you will not have to do this for very long."** Abeloth says.

_True. Once my allies are in place and certain individuals are removed, I can take care of the Emperor._ Jyn thinks.

"**Then the Empire will be yours, and you will be the most powerful being in the galaxy. Anyone that opposes you would be a fool."** Abeloth says.

_I don't think I care about being the most powerful anymore. I just need the ancient power to destroy the Emperor and bring about peace. I will not use my power to force people to serve me. They will have a choice. All of them. Any world that wishes to be independent of the Empire will be allowed to do so._ Jyn thinks.

"**I am not certain that I agree with you on this matter. You would have the power to do anything you wish, and you would not use it?"** Abeloth asks.

_I would use it, but only when necessary._ Jyn thinks.

"**Very good. You've learned well. Your plan to steal from the Emperor to support your allies is a brilliant one. It will weaken him while strengthening you."** Abeloth says.

_That's what I'm going for. Soon, I will set my plan in motion to deal with Lord Vader. After that, I'll turn my attention to the advisory council. I will eliminate the members one by one if I must, but if I could somehow… deal with them all at once, that would be even better._ Jyn thinks.

"**I am certain that whatever plan you come up with will be successful. You are one of the most intelligent beings in the galaxy after all."** Abeloth says.

_Thank you, Abeloth._ Jyn thinks.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, the Millennium Falcon and the Ghost reach Rhen Var.

* * *

On the surface of Rhen Var, a group of people are gathered in the hangar of the former Imperial Base. Among them are Barriss Offee, Garm Bel Iblis, as well as the former Jedi Padawans Petro and Katooni.

"So, those ships that just arrived… Erso's allies from the Alliance I take it?" Bel Iblis asks.

"That's right, general. I have received confirmation from Fulcrum, and I have given them clearance to land." Barriss says.

"These people left the Alliance… for her. I still can't quite get my head around it." Petro says.

"They support Jyn Erso. As I do." Barriss says.

"Who are we expecting anyway?" Petro asks.

"Ahsoka. Ezra Bridger. Their apprentice. General Syndulla. Commander Rex… " Barriss says.

"Rex? A clone? They're bringing a clone here?" Petro asks.

"Two clones, and I suggest you let go of your hatred for them. Rex and Wollfe... did not participate in the purge. Their inhibitor chips were removed before Order 66." Barriss says.

"The chips were removed? I didn't even know that was possible." Petro says.

"Anything is possible, Petro. I stand here as proof of that." Barriss says.

* * *

Several minutes later, The Falcon and the Ghost land in the hangar. First to emerge from the ships are Ezra and Ahsoka. They are closely followed by Leia and Hera.

_Princess Leia and General Syndulla? I never thought I'd see them leave the alliance. They're pretty much Mon Mothma's inner circle._ Bel Iblis thinks.

Barriss steps forward, and Ahsoka approaches her. The two women stop within arms length of each other. They briefly gaze into each other's eyes, then Ahsoka embraces Barriss and kisses her on the lips. Eventually, the two separate, but remain very close to each other.

"Hi." Ahsoka says. Barriss smiles.

"Hi yourself." Barriss says.

"You stopped coloring it?" Ahsoka asks, as she runs her fingers through Barriss's graying hair.

"I got tired of messing with it. Besides, I'm getting old, Ahsoka. Might as well stop denying it." Barriss says.

"You're not old, Barriss. You're only forty one. There's still a lot of life left to live." Ahsoka says.

"Flatterer." Barriss says.

"You know it." Ahsoka says. She kisses Barriss again, then the two slowly separate.

"I think it's time I meet your friends." Barriss says.

"I did as you asked. None of them knew you were still alive until I told them on the way here. They still don't know about... us." Ahsoka says.

"Fulcrum operatives only know me as Shadow. The rest of the Alliance thinks I'm dead. It's best that things stay that way for now. I must ask… do you trust all of these people?" Barriss asks.

"Yes, I do." Ahsoka answers.

"Then, that's good enough for me. Oh, here comes someone now. What the… traditional robes? Is he insane?" Barriss asks, as she notices Ezra approaching.

"That would be Ezra Bridger. I don't think he's afraid of anything at this point." Ahsoka says.

"If he's going to wear that, he might as well paint a giant red target on his back!" Barriss says. Ahsoka chuckles. A few seconds later, Ezra stops, and bows his head respectfully. Barriss returns the gesture.

"Barriss, may I present Ezra Bridger. Ezra, this is Barriss Offee. My wife." Ahsoka says.

"You're married, and you didn't invite any of us to the wedding." Ezra says.

"It was seven years ago. I didn't know you yet." Ahsoka says.

"Oh. Well, I guess we'll let it slide this time. So, Barriss. You're Ahsoka's mysterious wife that we've heard nothing about." Ezra says. Barriss chuckles.

"I'm afraid the secrecy was necessary. As well as our long separation. It… wasn't safe for Ahsoka and I to be together. The Alliance would stick me in a prison cell for the temple bombing alone, and that was twenty years ago! They'd no doubt execute me for… some of the other things I've done since then." Barriss says.

"I know everything you've been through, Barriss." Ezra says.

"You… know my past?" Barriss asks.

"Ezra has… visions." Ahsoka says.

"Visions? He's a Jedi Seer?" Barriss asks.

"Eye of the Force actually." Ezra answers.

"Eye of the Force? I thought that was only a legend!" Barriss says.

"Well, I am legendary… " Ezra says. Barriss laughs.

"Legendary pain in the ass." Ahsoka says.

"Also rather modest it would seem." Barriss says.

"Hey, relax. I was joking." Ezra says.

"It would seem Ahsoka might have some competition in the sarcasm department." Barriss says.

"A competition I'll win." Ahsoka says. Barriss chuckles.

"Good. We could use some laughs around here, now that Jyn has gone back to the Empire." Barriss says.

"I see you're on a first name basis with her." Ahsoka says.

"We have developed a strong rapport with one another. She has asked that I refer to her by name instead of using one of her titles." Barriss says.

"I understand you recently found a new source of funding." Ahsoka says.

"That's right. We… 'borrowed' some money from the Empire. It's was Jyn's idea. I simply supervised the operation on her behalf. This was intended to not only aid our efforts, but to also cause a shortfall in the Empire's military budget." Barriss says.

"Which Jyn Erso is now in control of. The Emperor has given her total authority over the day to day operations of the Empire. That includes all of the moffs, the cabinet ministers, and… the budget. She is now in a position to make things very difficult for the Empire." Ezra says.

"I think it will be some time before she can join us in person, but she can contact Ahsoka or myself using the Fulcrum frequency. Her latest report was in fact only hours ago." Barriss says.

"What did she have to report?" Ahsoka asks.

"She is making plans to deal with Vader. She will be contacting me tomorrow, and would like our assistance and advice." Barriss answers.

"She'll have it." Ahsoka says.

"Also, she has ordered Governor Brogal of Eriadu removed from office, and is planning to execute him for incompetence." Barriss says.

"I presume she is using this governor as a scapegoat for the robbery of the Imperial Reserve." Ahsoka says.

"Very likely. This is what she said she would do. 'Cleaning house', as she referred to it. I would expect more reports of high level Imperials being removed." Barriss says.

"She's in the process of rebuilding HK-47, so she'll be using him to carry out some of those… 'removals'." Ezra says.

"Do you really see in that great of detail?" Barriss asks.

"Yes. I see it as if I'm actually living the moment." Ezra answers.

"Interesting gift. It could also be a burden I suppose." Barriss says.

"It is." Ezra says.

"While I am not entirely comfortable with Jyn's violent methods, I have come to be rather fond of her, and I understand that she is doing what she has to do." Barriss says.

"Jyn Erso is the key to our victory over the Emperor. We can't win without her. Removing the Emperor's closest supporters by any means necessary is something that just… has to be done." Ezra says.

"I know. Now, I see we have a much larger group of guests than I expected. A rather… diverse group of people. I do not expect the clones to be too happy to see me." Barriss says.

"It's okay, Barriss. Rex knows. He's the only one who knows everything." Ahsoka says.

"Ah, there he is. The years have not been kind to him. Those poor men. Cursed to grow old and die well before their time. The young man is… your apprentice, I presume. What's his name?" Barriss asks.

"Luke… Skywalker." Ahsoka answers.

"Skywalker? The princess… and this boy… Both of Vad… Skywalker's children are here with us?" Barriss asks.

"Yes, Barriss. Brother and sister are together, as they should be." Ahsoka answers.

"Do they know?" Barriss asks.

"They know. All of it. Their mother, the senator and queen who wanted to make things better for everyone, and their father, the damn fool who threw away everything." Ahsoka answers.

"He betrayed you. As I did. Yet, you forgave me." Barriss says.

"That's because I love you." Ahsoka says.

"I love you too, Ahsoka." Barriss says. The two kiss once more. Then, they hold hands as Ahsoka takes Barriss to introduce her to the others gathered near the Ghost and the Millenium Falcon.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's time for Jyn and her allies to deal with Darth Vader...**

* * *

Two days later, Jyn is standing at a large holotable in her office.

_I have planned this very carefully. With the assistance of Barriss and Ahsoka, I am now ready. It's time to set this in motion. Darth Vader must be dealt with. One way or another._ Jyn thinks. She presses several buttons, and the hologram of a middle aged man with a moustache appears.

"Admiral Ozzel?" Jyn asks.

"This is Ozzel? Who is this?" The man, Ozzel asks.

"Princess Thana. Inform Lord Vader that he is to contact me immediately." Jyn answers.

"I do not recognize you. I have no proof that you are who you claim to be." Ozzel says.

"You doubt me?"Jyn asks.

"If you are Lady Thana, then prove it." Ozzel answers.

_I have heard much about you, Ozzel. You are scum, so you deserve what's coming._ Jyn thinks.

"Very well. Here… is the proof you seek." Jyn says. She closes her eyes, and Ozzel starts screaming.

_Using the force across such a great distance is… challenging, especially to use an ability I have only practiced a few times. Abeloth calls it Force Annihilation. A very painful and unpleasant death from what I understand._ Jyn thinks.

Within seconds, Ozzel disintegrates, leaving nothing but dust. Once this is done, Jyn opens her eyes. She notices the holoprojector is still active, and presses a few buttons.

_This will now be heard on every holoprojector aboard that ship._ Jyn thinks.

"Executive officer? Present yourself!" Jyn says. Nearly a minute passes before the hologram of a slightly younger man appears.

"Captain Piett at your service, milady." The man, Piett says.

_Piett? I haven't heard of this officer yet, so… I think I will give him a chance to prove that he is a better man than Ozzel._ Jyn thinks.

"Captain Piett, I am Princess Thana. Inform Lord Vader that he is to contact me at once, and consider yourself promoted to admiral, effective immediately." Jyn says.

"Yes, your highness." Piett says.

* * *

Aboard the Super Star Destroyer Executor, newly promoted Admiral Piett approaches the front of the bridge, where Darth Vader stands, staring out the forward viewport.

"What is it, Captain Piett?" Vader asks.

"My lord, Lady Thana asks that you contact her immediately. She has also relieved Admiral Ozzel of his command. Permanently. She has... promoted me to replace him." Piett answers.

"Thana executed my Fleet Admiral without my consent? Why did she feel it necessary to supersede my authority?" Vader asks.

"I believe Admiral Ozzel offended her sir. He doubted her identity, and she killed him. Where he once stood, there is now only… a pile of dust." Piett says.

_I have never heard of such an ability. Thana must have learned it from the Emperor_. Vader thinks.

"I see. Ozzel was an incompetent fool, but Thana has no authority here!" Vader says.

"She seemed to be under the impression that she did." Piett says.

"She is mistaken. I will correct this soon enough. In the meantime, we do need an admiral, so your promotion is approved." Vader says.

"Thank you, Lord Vader." Piett says.

"You may go now, Admiral Piett." Vader says.

"Yes, my lord." Piett says.

* * *

A few minutes later, Vader enters his quarters, and heads to his holotable. He activates the device, and a large hologram of Jyn appears.

"Lord Vader." Jyn says.

"You may be his daughter, Thana, but that does not give you authority over me or my ship!" Vader shouts.

"You are mistaken. The Emperor has given me authority over all Imperial personnel. That includes you." Jyn says.

"I am his right hand! The senior apprentice! I will not answer to you!" Vader shouts.

"You will. Unless you wish to discuss this with the Emperor. I'm sure he can settle this." Jyn says.

"Why… did he do this?" Vader asks.

"Why does my father do anything? His reasons are his own, and it is hardly appropriate for his apprentices to question them." Jyn answers.

_She does make a good point. The Emperor has never explained his orders before. Why would he start now?_ Vader thinks.

"You are… correct, Lady Thana. He is the master. We serve him. Why… do you need to speak with me?" Vader asks.

"I need you to withdraw from your current mission and proceed to Kuat. I will meet you there in three days." Jyn answers.

"Kuat? The shipyards? For what reason do you need me there?" Vader asks.

"Intelligence has indicated that the rebels may have become aware of a prototype vessel under development there. I need the Executor there for additional security, and I have… special orders for you. They're from the Emperor." Jyn answers.

"Orders from the Emperor? Why did he not contact me himself?" Vader asks.

"The orders are of a sensitive nature, and he did not wish to transmit them over comms. That is all I know. I have the datapad containing the orders, and I am to present them to you at our meeting. Upon your arrival, contact docking control. They will relay additional instructions to you." Jyn answers.

"I see." Vader says.

"I will arrive at Kuat in three days at 1300 hours. I expect that you will be on time." Jyn says.

"I will be there." Vader says.

"Very good. I leave you to your duties, Lord Vader." Jyn says. Her hologram vanishes, and Vader slams his fist on the holotable.

_That girl… commands me! This is outrageous! I was his apprentice before her! I helped him create the Empire when she was only a child! Damn them both! I will find my son, and I will train him. Then, we will destroy Thana and the Emperor. I don't want the throne, but… it's better than allowing her to one day take it. She will never be my master!_ Vader thinks.

* * *

Three days later, the Executor arrives at Kuat. Darth Vader's shuttle heads for an orbital drydock, where a massive sword shaped vessel is under construction. The shuttle lands in the drydock's hangar, and Vader disembarks. An officer approaches Vader, and bows to him.

"Welcome to Project Blacksaber, Lord Vader. Lady Thana is expecting you on the bridge." The officer says.

"So, she arrived early?" Vader asks.

"She has been here for over an hour. Along with two inquisitors." The officer answers.

"Inquisitors? What are they doing here?" Vader asks.

"I do not know, my lord. Lady Thana stated that the Inquisitors were on a classified mission, and that no one was to ask any further questions about it. She has also ordered all personnel to clear the entire command deck." The officer answers.

"Very well. Return to your duties, commander. I will meet the princess on the bridge." Vader says.

"Yes, my lord." The officer says.

* * *

Vader makes his way to the bridge. Upon entering, he encounters Jyn, attired in a red and black dress. Two masked female inquisitors stand behind her. Although the species of one is inconclusive, the other has very obvious montrals.

_I wasn't aware we had a togruta inquisitor. Must be one of Thana's students._ _Interesting. Those inquisitors must have strong mental shields. I sense nothing from them._ Vader thinks.

"Welcome, Lord Vader." Jyn says.

"I am here for the datapad containing the Emperor's orders. Once I have it, I am returning to my ship." Vader says.

"Not until I give you leave to do so. We have some things to discuss first." Jyn says.

"It would seem we do. I understand you informed the Emperor that the pilot who destroyed the Death Star is dead." Vader says.

"That's correct. Jev Peldar was killed almost six months ago. He is the one that fired the torpedo." Jyn says.

"That… is a lie. The pilot's name is Luke Skywalker!" Vader says.

_How the hell does he know that? How can he possibly? Does this mean… the Emperor knows too?_ Jyn thinks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jyn says.

"Don't even bother lying to me! I have my sources, and I have confirmed the truth! Luke is my son, and he will be mine! I will not allow you to interfere!" Vader says.

"You… are in no position to make demands or threats. You are here… to face judgement." Jyn says.

"What gives you the right to judge me?" Vader asks.

"I have no right. However, there is someone here who has every right." Jyn says. She turns to the togruta inquisitor and nods. The woman removes her mask, and reveals herself to be Ahsoka.

"Lord Vader. You and I… have unfinished business." Ahsoka says.

"This time, she will not face you alone." The other inquisitor says, as she removes her mask, and reveals herself to be Barriss.

"You... I will destroy you!" Vader says.

"Really? Have I wronged you in some way?" Barriss asks.

"You are a traitor! An oathbreaker! You deserve a slow and violent death!" Vader shouts.

"I sense your hatred. It's mostly directed toward yourself, yet, it's also directed toward me. Do you hate me because I left the Empire and am no longer one of your Inquisitors? Or is it something else? Something… from a long time ago, perhaps? You don't still give a damn about Ahsoka, do you? No. You couldn't possibly. You're a Sith Lord. A soulless coward who murders children." Barriss says. An enraged Vader activates his lightsaber. Ahsoka and Barriss take out their lightsabers, but do not activate them. Jyn does nothing, and seems to be unarmed.

"I will end you!" Vader shouts. Jyn slides a ring off of one of her fingers. The ring begins to glow, and soon transforms into a long, white staff.

"You will be ending no one, Vader. You will be allowed the honor of sparring with us. At least, until we get tired of you." Jyn says.

"You... are with them! You… are a traitor!" Vader shouts.

"I haven't betrayed the Empire. I am saving it. If I have betrayed anyone, it is that lying, rotting carcass that I used to call father!" Jyn says.

"You are in league with Jedi! I will destroy you for your treason!" Vader says.

"You will try." Jyn says.

* * *

Vader charges toward Jyn, only to be intercepted by Barriss, who activates both of her lightsabers. Vader aims for her head, but his red blade is blocked by two white ones.

"You've gotten slow, old man. You were much more… agile during our last fight. You remember that, don't you? I betrayed Ahsoka, and you didn't. Now, the roles are reversed. It is not I who is the traitor! It is you!" Barriss says. She attacks Vader aggressively a few times, then backs off. Ahsoka then activates her sabers and engages Vader.

"It's time to finish what we started on Malachor, Vader." Ahsoka says.

"As I told you before, we need not be adversaries. Join me. Help me destroy Thana. Help me destroy the one who betrayed you!" Vader says.

"I don't think so." Ahsoka says.

"Don't be a fool! She cannot be trusted!" Vader says.

"Barriss… is with me. No one will lay a hand on her. Not even you." Ahsoka says.

"You… defend her?" Vader asks.

"I love her. You wouldn't understand that, would you? Sith don't feel anything. Except anger… and hate." Ahsoka answers.

"Love is weakness." Vader says.

"You're wrong. You had it once. Then, you threw it all away! For what? Power?" Ahsoka asks.

"I am more powerful than any Jedi." Vader answers.

"What good is power… when you are alone?" Ahsoka asks.

"So, you understand. Join me. Become my apprentice again." Vader says.

"I was Anakin Skywalker's apprentice. Not yours. You're not him. Remember Malachor? You said you destroyed him." Ahsoka says.

"He was weak!" Vader says.

"No. If anyone is weak, it's you. What kind of man stand by and lets the Emperor do the things he's done? A weak man! A fool! A coward!" Ahsoka says. Her voice rises in intensity and she attacks Vader aggressively. With her last word, she knocks Vader back.

"Good. Your anger gives you strength. Use it." Vader says.

"And become like you? Never. You're nothing. Just a weak, pathetic excuse for a man. Hell, you're not even a man anymore. You're… a thing. What would Padme think of you now?" Ahsoka asks.

"Do not say that name!" Vader shouts. He swings his saber with great fury. Ahsoka manages to dodge it. Vader continues to swing his lightsaber in a clumsy, blind rage, repeatedly shouting "Why did you say that name?"

_He's getting stupid. All it took was saying the name of his wife. Barriss and Ahsoka certainly know how to push his buttons. Speaking of buttons…_ Jyn thinks. She extends her hand toward Vader. Unnoticed to him, a few of the lights on his life support equipment begin to blink. As the enraged Vader continues to fight Ahsoka, he suddenly stumbles, and falls to his knees.

"What… is happening? Why… can't I move?" Vader asks.

"I shut off all of your support systems, and I've blocked the nerve connections to your prosthetic limbs. Not only are you essentially paralyzed, you're also getting a little short of breath." Jyn answers.

"If you… are going to… kill me, then… get on with it." Vader says.

"Kill you? No. Not unless I have to." Jyn says.

"Then, what… do you want?" Vader asks.

"I know everything. I remember everything. I remember the Emperor's agents taking me from the Jedi Temple, and Governor Tarkin supervising my mindwipe. I remember the Emperor planting commands into my mind. Those commands are now gone, by the way." Jyn answers.

"How? That… shouldn't be… possible." Vader says.

"How doesn't matter. What does matter is that I am no longer the Emperor's slave. Unlike you." Jyn says.

"I am… no slave." Vader says.

"You've been a slave all your life, haven't you? First on Tatooine. Then, with the Jedi. Now, with the Sith. Always serving a master." Jyn says.

"You are… no longer… one of us." Vader says.

"No, I am not. I now ask you, when have you not been a slave?" Jyn asks,

"You were… correct. I have… always… been a… slave." Vader answers.

"Wrong. When you were away from the Jedi. Away from war. When you were… with her, you were free." Jyn says.

"What… do you… know about… her?" Vader asks.

"Very little, but I have come to understand what love is. If you had chosen to have faith in love above all else, then your life might have turned out quite differently. Perhaps you never would have become Darth Vader. Instead, you chose to have faith in a Sith Lord and his false promises." Jyn says.

_There is… wisdom in her words. She's right. If I had truly had faith in Padme, then… none of this might have ever happened. Maybe… she would still be here. It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done, and I can't take it back. I betrayed her. If Thana is going to kill me, I welcome it._ Vader thinks.

"If you are… going to… kill me, then… do so." Vader says.

"I could kill you. I could also set you free. The choice is yours." Jyn says.

"Set… me free? How?" Vader asks.

"Here's a small taste of what I have in mind." Jyn says. She extends her hand toward Vader.

"What… are you doing?" Vader asks.

"Actually, it's done. See for yourself. I've restored control of your arms. Go ahead… and take the mask off." Jyn says.

"I would not survive." Vader says.

"Your life support systems are shut off. Does it really matter if you have the mask on?" Jyn asks.

"I… suppose not." Vader says. He slowly raises his hands to his helmet, and removes it. Setting the helmet aside, he takes hold of the mask covering his face. After a few seconds of hesitation, he very slowly removes the mask, revealing a pale, scarred face. Ahsoka gasps, and holds back tears.

_Oh… that face. I never thought I'd see it again. What happened to you, Anakin?_ Ahsoka thinks.

"I can... breathe. How is this possible?" Vader asks.

"I have gained certain abilities that have been long forgotten. I have learned that nothing… is impossible." Jyn answers.

"Why heal me? I don't deserve this." Vader says.

"Perhaps you don't. Or perhaps you do. Perhaps you deserve the right to choose. So, I give a choice. Continue to serve the Emperor, and die here, or reject his lies and help me defeat him." Jyn says.

"You want to overthrow him and take the throne for yourself. You would become the new Sith Master. If you are strong enough, then kill me. I will not be your apprentice." Vader says.

"You misunderstand. I will take the throne, but I will not be what you think. I reject the ways of the Sith! I reject the name Darth Thana! I am Jyn Erso, daughter of Galen and Lyra Erso." Jyn says.

"So, you are a Jedi now." Vader says.

"No. I walk my own path. Jedi and the Sith are both outdated, narrow minded religions. I don't follow either. I use all aspects of the force. You could do the same. Hell, you can do whatever you want. You don't have to be tied down the Sith… or the Jedi ever again." Jyn says.

"It's too late for me. I don't deserve any of this. You should kill me, and be done with it. That's what I deserve." Vader says.

"You… want to die." Ahsoka says.

"After everything I've done, yes." Vader says.

"What happened to you? What caused you to become… this?" Ahsoka asks.

"A lie. From a man I thought I could trust. He promised me the power… to cheat death. The power to save the ones I cared about." Vader answers.

"There is no such power. At least, not from the dark side." Jyn says.

"I would listen to her if I were you. Free of the Emperor's control, she has a wisdom beyond her years." Barriss says.

"I'm beginning to see that." Vader says.

"We can't linger here for much longer. The Emperor will become suspicious if I am away from Coruscant for longer than intended." Jyn says.

"Then we should ask him to make his choice." Ahsoka says.

"Make my choice, huh? Turn away from the Emperor, or die." Vader says. Ahsoka kneels in front of Vader, and looks him directly in the eyes.

"You've done some… terrible things, and you'll have to live with that, but… you can help us. Stop it from happening again. You hate slavery, yet you've allowed yourself to be the Emperor's slave. Help us defeat him, and you'll be able to do whatever you want. You'll be free. So, help us. Help yourself. Become Anakin Skywalker again. You may not feel like you have anything, but you do. You have a son who wants to get to know you, and… you have me. I won't leave you. Not this time." Ahsoka says.

"You make it sound so… simple." Vader says.

"It is. All it takes is a choice." Ahsoka says.

"I think he's already made his choice." Jyn says. She motions for Ahsoka to look down, and she does, only to see Vader's hand, reaching out toward her. Ahsoka slowly reaches out, and takes Vader's hand.

"I choose… freedom." Vader says.

* * *

**Dramatis Personae-**

* * *

Jyn Erso AKA Darth Thana (human female from Coruscant)

Barriss Offee AKA Barra Ren (mirialan female from Mirial)

Ahsoka Tano AKA Fulcrum (togruta female from Shili)

General Garm Bel Iblis (human male from Corellia)

Emperor Palpatine AKA Darth Sidious (human male from Naboo)

Jedi Knight Ezra Bridger (human male from Lothal)

Darth Vader (human male from Tatooine)

Luke Skywalker (human male from Tatooine)

Director Ysanne Isard, Imperial Intelligence (human female from Coruscant)

Abeloth (female force entity from ?)

Kamron Varr, Emperor's Hand (human male from Thyferra)

* * *

**This is the end of The Imperial Masquerade. The next part of this series is in the works, but I have no timetable on when I might start posting chapters. It most likely won't be until January at the earliest.**

**For those of you who have taken the time to read this story, thank you. I know this series is a bit weird as it takes Jyn Erso in an unusual direction that is far removed from canon. I realize that that's not everybody's thing. I'm glad that at least some people seem to be enjoying this series, and I hope that you will also enjoy what's coming up. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome, and I will also consider any suggestions.**


End file.
